Divide and Conquer
by just a little wicked
Summary: The figure stood before me, its black menacing eyes staring me down. This being had given me a choice, do or die. But you see, my life wasn’t the one that would end. The life in danger was infinitely more precious. [BOOK TWO IN THE STARCROSSED TRILOGY]
1. Preface

**Title: **Divide and Conquer

**Rating: **T ;; for language and some violence.

**Summary: **The figure stood before me, its black menacing eyes staring me down. This being had given me a choice, do or die. But you see; my life wasn't the one that would end. The life in danger was infinitely more precious. It was his.

**Notes: **And the sequel begins…

* * *

_Just make her smile, come back and shine just like it used to be. And then she whispered "How can you do this to me?"  
_**Hate Me—Blue October**

The dry sobs wracked my body, as the winter breeze blew my hair through the frigid air. I fell to my knees in the snow, burying my face in my hands. My unnecessary breaths were coming out in labored gasps, burning my throat as my head spun.

My chest burned; an empty hole where my heart should have been. The edges of the holes itched, as the rest of my chest was aflame, causing me to gasp in agony.

_He couldn't._

_He wouldn't._

_He did._

I removed my hands from my face, my entire body shaking. It wasn't from the cold, either. He had loved me. He asked me to be his wife, to be with him for eternity. I laughed humorlessly at my ignorance. No good things last forever. I should have known. I was foolish for believing that my fairytale ending would last.

The image still burned in my eyes. Even when I snapped my lids shut, the image was permanently etched in my mind. I had trusted her. I had considered her a friend. But now I only saw her as the one who took him from me.

Cold arms wrapped around me from behind, and he rested his chin on my shoulder. "Bella please," he pleaded, "Let me explain."

"No!" I tried to sound angry, but the tone sounded forced, the complete despair masking the anger in my voice. With my new-found strength, I ripped away from him quickly, and stood up.

His pained eyes stared back at me, the ache rolling off him in tangible waves. He opened his mouth to speak, but snapped it closed again, unsure of what to say.

"Bella," he said, "I swear to you, what you saw—it wasn't—I would never."

I blinked, my eyes stinging from the tears I could not cry. I still shook, my chest burning hot, stinging like a stake through the heart. Oh, the irony.

"Please," he said.

I closed my eyes, and reopened them, taking a deep breath, preparing myself for what I was actually about to do.

"It's over, Edward." I said, my voice breaking.

"Bella—I…" he looked pained.

"Tell the others that I'll call." I told him, my eyes secretly memorizing his face one last time. "I hope you two are happy."

He made an attempt to grab my arm, but I flinched away.

"Don't do this," he said, his eyes soft. "God dammit Bella, let me explain."

I just ran.

I ran as far from him as I could, leaving my heart behind me. I ran through the forest, barely avoiding the trees flying past me. I kept moving until I ran into what felt like a brick wall.

It was the last person I expected, and at the same time, the one I knew that I should have been waiting for, for a very long time.

"Hello Isabella," he said, a smug smile on his beautiful face.

"You!" I snapped.

He laughed maliciously. "Come with me, Bella."

"Or what?" I sneered, standing my ground.

"He dies,"

I looked behind me, even though Edward was miles, and miles away. I turned back to the vampire before me, and nodded slowly.

Edward no longer loved me. He loved her. And yet, I couldn't refuse to follow this man, who threatened him. I shouldn't have cared. It shouldn't matter to me whether he lived, or died. But I did. I cared very much.

Without her telling me, I knew where he was taking me. He was taking me to _them. _And I didn't even care. I knew what they wanted, and I would do what I had to, to keep Edward breathing.

He grinned. "I thought you would see things my way."

And I followed him through the darkness.


	2. Ashes to Ashes

hello again everyone. so i'm sure that the preface might have scared you, confused you, or pissed you off, but i swear, everything will make sense soon, alright?

also, i don't appreciate people telling me my stories sound a lot like someone else's. i have only posted a preface, people. i do not, under any circumstances, steal other people's ideas. not only that, but i have not even read the story that my story supposedly sounds like. i can guarantee you, right now, that my story is nothing like another story here, and if it is, it's by accident. by telling me that my story is similar to another is pretty much calling me unoriginal, and i do NOT appreciate that. what i would appreciate, would be you waiting until you see the actual plot before you accuse me of stealing someone else's, kay?

End rant.

* * *

**Divide and Conquer  
****By: Kiwi  
****Chapter one**

-visitor-

"Laurent," I whined into the phone, idly spinning around in a computer chair. "You're being completely absurd."

"Am I?" He asked. I could practically see the smirk creeping across his lips as he said it. "Is it really me, who is being absurd? Or is it you?"

I groaned, "Laurent!" I hissed. I stopped spinning, and resorted to bouncing in my seat, annoyed.

"Isabella," he hissed back, chuckling darkly.

I banged my fist on the desk in front of me, jiggling the pencils, and pens inside the mug that was holding them. Laurent heard, and chuckled in response. I growled into the receiver.

"Please?" I said, jutting out my lower lip, although he wouldn't see it. "You're being very cruel, and you know it."

The vampire on the other end laughed, "Yes, and it is fairly entertaining."

"NOT TO ME!"

"Ah," he said, "But you see, since I am the one inflicting the annoyance, it is up to me when I stop. Therefore, if it is entertaining me, it matters not if you're enjoying it, but that I am."

"Gah!" I yelled in annoyance. "I loathe you."

"No you don't," he said. "You like me remember?"

"Not this again," I moaned.

"You like me, you like me," he sang.

"Damn you!" I shouted.

He laughed.

"You enjoy this?" I asked, "Inflicting pain on your friends, a friend that you have introduced to people as your baby sister, no less? Do you like being an arrogant bastard?"

"Is that rhetorical?"

I groaned. "I'm hanging up on you now."

"Bye doll face," he said.

"Goodbye asshole."

His soft chuckle filled my ears. "I love you,"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, yeah, I'll love you later."

"When you're not too busy hating me?"

I laughed, "Yeah, then."

"'Till then," he said with another chuckle. "Bye." _Click._

I sighed and rolled my eyes, he was so annoying. He wouldn't even tell me about his most recent date with Tanya. That's what best friends did. They talked about crap like that. He wouldn't talk to me about it, and it was making me angry. I'd have to talk to Alice, maybe she had seen something.

My train of thought stopped when I heard the sound of the front door opening, and slamming. No, not just shutting; slamming. The glass on the doors rattled, the _bang _echoing throughout the house Edward and I had acquired shortly after our honeymoon. I frowned, that couldn't be good.

I rolled the computer chair back, and exited the study. I skipped down the stairs, two steps at a time. There was no sign of my angry husband anywhere. I rounded the corner, out of the foyer and into the living room. Edward was sitting on the black leather couch, his elbows resting on his knees, and his face buried in his hands.

"Edward?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

He looked up, and sighed. I gasped when I saw his eyes. They were as black as pitch. I remembered the day I met Edward. His eyes were the darkest black possible boring into mine, filled with hatred. I never thought I would see those eyes again. I was relieved when I saw that the hatred wasn't directed towards me.

"Edward," I persisted, "Please tell me. What's wrong?" I moved to sit next to him, and wrapped an arm around his tense shoulders. His rigid position seemed to loosen just a tad, but he returned to his previous stance, with his head in his hands.

"It seems," he said through gritted teeth, "we have some visitors."

"We have visitors?" I gulped. "What kind of visitors?"

"The kind we don't want," he replied, pulling me onto his lap. I leaned back on his chest, and his hand wound around my waist.

"Are they…" I started, trying to find the right question. "Are they dangerous?"

He sighed, holding me tighter. "They're as dangerous as they come."

"They're dangerous, even now?" I asked, "They can't hurt me now, can they?" I was a vampire. My blood didn't call to anyone. Who could be so dangerous?

Edward didn't say anything; he just nuzzled into my neck. He breathed deeply, holding me as closely as he could. Apparently, I hadn't lost my floral scent. It was just tempting to him in a whole different way.

"It's not the wolves is it?!" I asked, my voice raising a few octaves. Jacob had said that they weren't going to try and hurt us anymore. He saved us! He said his goodbyes. He hadn't lied, had he?

"No, no," Edward mumbled into my neck. "Our problem is much larger then a pack of some volatile, hormonal dogs."

"Edward Cullen," I snapped, pulling away and standing in front of him, my arms folded over my chest. "You will tell me what is going on, and you will tell me now."

"They want to take you,"

My eyes widened, "Who!?"

"The Volturi," he replied. "They want you to join them. Carlisle is dealing with them, but they don't look like they are going to take no for an answer."

I blinked. "Join them…?"

Edward nodded, "Do you know what that would entail?"

"Not really," I replied honestly.

"Power, royalty, authority," he listed, counting them off with his fingers, "and feeding off of humans."

I shook my head. "No, no. I won't do that."

"I know love," he said, "Don't worry. We'll take care of them."

"Where are they?" I asked, my brownish-red eyes staring him down.

"They're back at the old house," he replied. "The rest of the family is there too."

"But I was just on the phone with Laurent!"

"I told him to keep you busy," he explained. "I wanted to be sure that you didn't go running down there for a visit while they were there."

"What!?" I shrieked. "That's it, take me there now."

"No!" he roared, "Those monsters aren't coming within ten feet of you, Bella."

I growled in frustration. "But,"

"You heard me Bella," he snapped. "You're not going near them."

"Fine," I sneered. My eyes narrowed, and his did too. He wasn't backing down from this. "I'll be upstairs,"

I turned on my heel, and marched up the stairs. I bypassed the spare bedroom, the study, and the bathroom, to shut myself in our bedroom. I groaned in aggravation, and I nearly screamed when I heard a chuckle from the other side of the room.

My hands found the light switch, and my eyes were met with a menacing pair of crimson ones.

"Hello Isabella," the figure said, with an evil grin.

"Jane," I breathed.


	3. Pain, Without Love

this chapter is dedicated to Kayleigh. she stops the catbox. XDD

also to L.C. who pokes the catbox, and Inky who doesn't mess with the catbox.

aaaaaaaand to _Mountain Lions taste good_, who made me laugh with her lovley review for last chapter. thanks so much, you cheered me up a bit wif that one.

"oh what would i give to make my enemies twitch in agony just by looking at them..."

**Divide and Conquer**

**By: Kiwi**

**Chapter two**

-pain-

"Oh, you remember." She said, sounding truly pleased. "How flattering that is…"

"What do you want, Jane?" I asked.

She smirked smugly, and stared at me for a moment. We stood in silence like that for a minute or two, until her face turned very frustrated.

"What the hell…" she murmured.

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Suddenly, Edward burst through the door, growling fiercely. He pushed me behind him, and glared at the smaller female. I didn't understand. Why did everyone fear this little pipsqueak?

My question was immediately answered, when Edward fell to the hardwood flooring of our bedroom, writhing in pain. My eyes grew wide in shock, and I dropped to my knees next to him, clinging to him, trying to soothe him.

"What have you done to him!?" I screamed, wincing as I watched my love struggle in pain. He writhed, and twitched, his face twisted in agony. Despite the obvious pain he was in though, he was completely silent. After a few moments, I had to let go of him, because his trembling wouldn't allow me to hold him. Jane just laughed, as Edward seemed to be in the most pain possible.

"STOP IT!" I screeched, glaring intently at Jane. She chuckled once more, and abruptly, he stopped. I helped him up, so he was sitting on his knees. I wrapped my arms around his torso, and rested my chin on his shoulder, and his arms went around my back. However, I kept my wide eyes on Jane, and she stared back at me, an angry look in her crimson orbs.

"Aro won't be pleased with this," she said shaking her head. "Expect a visit from him soon, Isabella. Goodbye, for now."

And she was gone.

"Edward," I said, my voice quivering. I pulled away some, only so I could look at his face. His eyes searched my appearance, he seemed very confused. "What did she do to you?"

"Jane has a very…_formidable_ gift," he replied, once he found his voice again. "She can inflict pain with her thoughts."

"That's what she did to you," it wasn't a question, it was a realization. "Why would she try and hurt you though, instead of me? I'm the one that they want."

"I don't know," Edward said, absentmindedly glancing towards where Jane had been standing. "What happened before I showed up?"

"Nothing really," I replied, biting my lip, "She said hello, and gave me a very smug look. Oh, but she did seem very frustrated about…something."

Edward stood up, and ran a hand through his bronze, unruly hair. "Perhaps her power doesn't work on you? Just like I can't read your mind?"

"Why wouldn't it work?" I asked, standing up as well, "Alice and Jasper's powers work on me, why wouldn't Jane's?"

"Jane's power isn't to _cause_ pain," A voice said from the window, "Her power is to make you _think_ you're in pain. Just like Edward's power, it involves your mind."

Our eyes shot to the window, where another vampire stood. He gave us a half smile, and stepped forward.

"Aro," Edward hissed, "What are you doing here?"

"Jane told me of her predicament with Isabella here," he gestured to me with an open palm. "It seems she is powerless against her."

Edward smiled smugly, "Really?"

"You would be very helpful in Italy, Isabella." Aro said, looking at me. "A very high seat of power is waiting for you in Volterra, if you come with me."

"I think," I said, trying to bring some authority in my voice. "I am very happy where I am now, thank you."

Edward snaked an arm around my waist, and held me close to him. He seemed pleased with my answer.

"Oh," Aro said, nodding in Edward's direction. "Your husband has plenty of potential as well. If he must, he may come with you."

"You heard the lady," Edward said. "She declined your offer. Neither of us are willing to give up our lives here, or our diet."

I shrugged, "Besides, I can't drink human blood anyhow."

"Oh really?" Aro chortled. "How amusing this one is. She baffles me. What does she mean she is incapable of drinking human blood, Edward?"

"It's her gift," he replied simply.

"I would hardly call _that_ a gift," Aro replied with a sigh.

"Well, we do." He snapped, "We prefer to not end human lives for our thirst."

Aro nodded once, "I see," he said stepping back towards the window. "Do not forget our offer, Isabella. We are a very powerful family, and no one has turned us down before. No one _ever_ turns us down, remember that. This won't be the last time you see us."

And then he was out the window, and out of sight.

"Are you alright?" I asked, lifting a hand to Edward's cheek, and stroking it gently.

He nodded, but he didn't speak. He seemed lost in thought, his dark honey eyes watching the window. It was past twilight now, the sky as black as his eyes had been earlier. I was glad that his eyes were almost back to normal.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked, dropping my palm from his face, and held his hand in mine instead.

He didn't answer. He just shook his head and lowered his eyes to meet mine. He let out a soft sigh, and resorted to playing with a strand of my chocolate tresses.

"Nothing," he said, eventually.

"Hey," I said, narrowing my eyes playfully. "I thought we were past all the evasions, now?"

He chuckled lightly. "It's nothing," he replied shaking his head. "I'm just thinking about the Volturi. What they meant when they said that they would be back."

"I won't leave you for them," I said, squeezing his hand. "They could bug me for eternity and I wouldn't join them."

"That's what I'm afraid of," he said, more to himself then me.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing," he sighed. "Don't worry about them, alright?"

I nodded. "Okay," I squeaked.

Edward wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace, and I hugged him tightly in return. He kissed the top of my head, and stroked my hair.

We stood like that for a long time, lost in thought. I sighed, it must have been almost midnight, and believe it or not, I had a job to get to later, and so did Edward. We were playing the part of a young newlywed couple. In essence, that's what we were. Well, I was young, at least. 104 was definitely considered a little over middle-aged.

At first, Edward completely objected to me even having to work, until Carlisle convinced him that it wasn't exactly normal to have a couple of twenty-five year olds living in a house like ours, with only the husband having a job. Edward needed a little help entering the twenty-first century.

I worked behind the desk at the hospital Carlisle worked at. The blood there wasn't a problem, since I couldn't even smell it anymore. I didn't just sit around and answer phones all day though. Oh no, having a father-in-law that was a respected doctor got you a better position then that. I got to work with people, and help them get the support they needed when a loved one was sick. I got to work with kids too, which was great since I would never really be able to have a child of my own.

Edward was really good at his job. You know what he did? Ready? Okay. He was a car salesman. Wait, don't laugh yet. Think about it for a minute. Edward was very good at persuading people, was he not? I knew first hand how easily he could get you to do anything, with those smoldering eyes of his. He dazzled people for a living, basically. Plus, he could read their minds, and lead them to the perfect car for them. He had the perfect job. I was surprised he hadn't come up with that sooner.

Although, picturing Edward in a suit, on one of those really obnoxious car commercials saying, "WE HAVE DEALS BEYOND BELIEF, SO COME AND BUY, BUY, BUY!" made me completely lose it. I ended up laughing hysterically into his chest picturing it.

He pulled away, and bent down a little so he could look at my face, which would have been red from laughing so hard, had I been human.

"What's so funny?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing," I said, a little too quickly.

His eyes narrowed, scrutinizing me for a moment. In the end though, he decided not to ask. He just rolled his eyes, and ignored my laughter.

"Hey," I said suddenly.

He sighed, "Yeah?"

"I'll race you downstairs," I said with a wink. "You still owe me that game."

"Oh, you're on," he snapped, dashing down the stairs. I followed closely behind, and slapped the game board down on the table.

Only minutes later, almost the entire neighborhood could probably hear Edward yell, "Dammit! You sunk my battleship!"

The entire time, we never noticed a pair of burgundy eyes watching us from the window. Our problems were just beginning.


	4. Coming Undone

gah. you know what sucks? algebra. blech. i really should be doing my algebra homework right now, but since i have no idea what i'm doing, i'm updating. XD

so yeah. some of you might be a bit confused about the timing of this story, but if you thought about it, you could figure out that it should be officially December. Bella and Edward were married on October 16th, they were on their honeymoon for two weeks. (that would place them in the last week of October when they returned) plus, at the beginning of this story, they were talking about how they had gotten the house a few weeks after their honeymoon. so, by the time that they had bought furniture, gotten jobs, and gotten settled in, it would probably be the end of November. let's say that at this point of the story, it is the first week of December.

sorry that wasn't explained better guys.

* * *

**Divide and Conquer  
****By: Kiwi  
****Chapter Three**

-we are family-

Edward really was a sore loser. I continued to beat him at battleship until almost three in the morning. He did manage to beat me once, which made him slightly less pathetic at the game. It really infuriated him to not be able to read my mind. After battleship, he proceeded to kick my butt at Monopoly. I guessed we were about even.

At about six, I departed upstairs to take my shower, and get ready for work. Edward went into the study, to 'make a call.' He was probably calling Carlisle about last night's events. It made me angry to think that he would probably tell his father what he had refused to tell me. I decided that I would somehow get it out of him, though. I had my ways. Whatever the hell my ways were, I had them, and I would use them.

After I had taken my shower, I blew dry my hair only to pull it in a loose clip behind my head. I changed into a pair of navy blue scrubs, and headed into the study to say goodbye to Edward. He was in the computer chair, arguing with someone on the phone.

"Dammit," he muttered, running a hand through his hair again, and holding it away from his face. "But they're leaving today, right? They're going to leave her alone?"

There was a pause, and the person on the other end said something. Whatever they said must have been bad, because Edward dropped his hand from his hair, and picked up a pen, to throw against the wall.

"What do you mean 'they say they are?'" he seethed, his voice dripping venom, "Do you not believe them? If they hurt her, I swear…"

Carlisle wouldn't let him finish his threat. He said something with a vicious edge to it. If I focused, I was sure I could hear every word, but I honestly didn't try.

"Dad, I will not let them hurt Bella," he said, losing the malice to his tone, as a teenager would as he was scolded by his father. "I know you don't want her hurt either." He sighed. "Yes, I know, I'm sorry. Alright, I'll see you tonight. Okay. Bye."

"Edward?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

He jumped slightly. Had I surprised him? I couldn't help but grin. No one could ever surprise Edward.

"Don't tell me you didn't hear me coming," I said, raising an eyebrow and smirking slightly.

He groaned. "I was on the phone," he said, as if that was a decent excuse. He patted his thigh, and I smiled, and sat down on his lap sideways, my legs hanging off the side of the chair.

"They haven't left yet?" I asked, brushing the hair out of his eyes. He only shook his head in response, and I leaned in, kissing him on the cheek.

"Carlisle says that they're leaving today," he told me, frowning. "But I'm worried that they're not going to keep their word."

"They will," I told him, offering a weak smile. "They respect Carlisle, so they'll respect my decision."

He nodded, "I hope you're right."

"I am right," I replied, standing up. "I'm going to work, I'll see you tonight." I bent down and kissed his lips tenderly.

"Be safe," he told me.

I smiled, "You too," I said, kissing him softly once more, and heading downstairs. I picked up my car keys off the counter, and my coat off the rack. It was December in Denali now, and the weather was bound to be frigid. I would barely feel it, but a pair of jeans and a sweater was hardly normal clothing for a human outside when it was below zero outside.

As I headed to my car, I let my mind wander. When I used to picture Edward and I married, I never pictured this. I never saw us living in our own three bedroom house in Denali, both with our own jobs. I never saw us as the picture family, in a lovely neighborhood, with nine to five schedules.

Honestly, I had never placed us in a different house, at all. I assumed we would play teenagers forever.

I assumed we would go back to playing teenagers when we had to move on to a new city. That would be interesting. Going back to high school, pretending to only be dating, receiving the longing glares the Cullens always got in Forks. I suppose that statement was somewhat inaccurate now, for I was a Cullen. It was still hard to wrap my mind around that concept.

I put the black Volvo in reverse, and pulled away from the house. I had acquired the Volvo when we moved out, and Edward used his Vanquish. He was a car salesman after all. When he went to work he had to show off, just a little.

As a matter of fact, if I was to be completely honest with myself, I never even imagined us married at all, until he proposed. The idea might have crossed my mind once, but I had dismissed the idea almost immediately. After all, I was only eighteen for God's sake! Besides the fact, it never made sense for Edward to love me, much less want to be with me forever. I was still getting used to the idea that he did. I was set for eternity.

I pulled into a parking space, and headed inside. After greeting a few doctors, including my father-in-law who walked in the door a few moments after I did, I took my place behind the desk.

A few hours of answering the phone, directing people to their loved ones, and chatting with Julie the other young woman at the desk, had passed before a young woman and a small child walked into the hospital.

"Excuse me," the young woman said to me, bouncing the boy gently on her hip. She looked like she must have been about thirty, maybe a year or two older. Her mahogany hair reached her elbows, and had a slight wave to it. She was light skinned, and looked like she could have possibly been Irish, her bright green eyes slightly nervous.

The boy was simply adorable. He had the fair skin too, but part of it might have been because he was sick. He had dirty brown hair that was cut short, and spiked at the tips. His eyes were a bright blue, and he watched me carefully, perhaps he was shy.

I assumed the boy was her son, and offered the two a warm smile.

"Can I help you?" I asked, cocking my head to the side, and observing the boy, he didn't look too well, his skin was a little more pale then normal, but nowhere near as pale as I was.

The woman nodded, looking apprehensive. "Yes, actually," she replied, switching her son to her other hip. "My son has been ill all day, runny nose, coughing, the whole bit. Earlier I noticed he had a fever, and his pediatrician isn't in today, I wasn't sure what else to do."

I frowned. "Don't worry. We'll take care of him." I said, standing up, and walking around the counter. I turned to Julie, "I'll be back. I'm going to take them to the children's care center, alright?"

Julie nodded, and I proceeded to take the mother and her boy down the hall, and into a medium sized examination room. The walls were painted a pale blue, and various sea creatures were painted across the border, and in a few random places on the wall.

"May I?" I asked, holding my arms out, to take the boy.

The mother nodded, and carefully handed her son to me, who I sat down on a small examination table, made especially for little children like this one.

"What's your name?" I asked the boy, with a smile. I slid open a drawer, and pulled out a thermometer.

"Anthony," he replied in a meek, quiet voice.

I grinned, "Anthony?" An image of my husband passed through my mind. What a coincidence that this little boy had been given to me to take care of. "How old are you, Anthony?"

He held up two fingers, "I'm four!" he beamed, obviously proud of his age. Or perhaps he had just recently learned how to answer that question. Perhaps it was both.

"Wow, you're a big boy, aren't you?" I said, ruffling his hair slightly. "Can you say _ah_, so I can take your temperature?"

Anthony immediately responded by opening up his mouth, and sticking out his tongue. He also made a show of making a very loud 'ah.' I stuck the thermometer under his tongue, and waited a minute or so, for the thing to beep.

The thermometer read 102.3.

I frowned, and patted the boy on the head again. "He does have a fever, but it's not too bad. Odds are, it's just a little cold, but I'm going to have him checked out, just in case."

The woman nodded, "Thank you very much,"

I smiled, "The doctor will be in," I said, "Bye Anthony, feel better."

"Bye lady," he said, with another grin.

I only giggled as I walked out the door. When I entered the main lobby of the hospital, Carlisle was talking to a young woman. She was probably the daughter or wife of one of his patients. I stood by, waiting for him to finish, before I directed him to Anthony.

Not two minutes after being behind the desk again, there was a light tapping on the counter. My head shot up, and my eyes met the golden orbs of my husband.

"Eddie!" I exclaimed in delight, and surprise. "What are you doing here?"

He scowled at my use of his hated nick name, but he replied anyway. "I came to pick you up, there's a—situation—at home."

My eyes widened, "What's wrong?"

He strolled around the counter, as if he was actually allowed to do such a thing. "The Volturi left, but it seems they had gone hunting before they left."

I gasped, and covered my face with both my hands. I shook my head frantically. "Oh no," I said, collapsing into his chest. "They killed three people?"

"Two,"

I lifted my head to look at him. "But there are three of them…why would they only…" I stopped, as it hit me. "They abandoned one!?"

Edward nodded. "A young girl, she's back at the house. She's changing, there's nothing we can do."

How irresponsible of them! If they were so wise, why didn't they think of what would happen if a human found the bodies? What if they took the girl that was changing to a hospital, and when she woke up, she attacked a doctor? Vampires would be exposed! How could they do something so negligent?

"Oh my God…" I murmured.

"Come on," he said, trying to lead me around the corner. "Laurent is outside. He's going to drive the Volvo. I'll take you in the Aston."

"Edward," I said, pulling back. "I can't just up and leave work."

He sighed, and strolled down to Julie, tapping on the desk lightly, as he did to me. She looked up, and flushed, Edward grinned in amusement, and I let out a low growl only he could hear. His smile only widened.

"Excuse me, I'm Edward, Bella's husband," He introduced himself with another dazzling smile. "There's a family emergency at home. And I was wondering if it would be possible for you to cover the phone for her, so she could come with me?"

Julie frowned, and tore her eyes from Edward, to glance at me. "Is everything alright?" she asked, genuinely concerned.

I sighed, "I'm not sure yet," I replied honestly. "Oh Julie, could you please? I'm so sorry to do this to you…"

She shook her head. "No, no. Go ahead Bella."

Edward grinned, "Thank you so much," he said. I rounded the corner, and he took my hand pulling me out the door. Little did we know; the new vampire that was waiting for us at home, would forever alter our lives.

* * *

**Ehhh. I don't really know if I liked that chapter all that much. But be warned, there will be little to no fluff over the next few chapters. So, that Anthony thing was the last bit of cuteness for a while. 'Cept a little Laurent at the beginning of next chapter, and a few of his sarcastic remarks here and there.**

**Sorry if this chapter totally bites. Kayleigh disagrees, and is probably going to E-smack me for saying this, but whatever.**


	5. Misery Loves It's Company

**Divide and Conqure  
****By: Kiwi  
****Chapter Four**

Laurent was waiting for us, just outside the hospital doors. He saw me and smiled, but then shot Edward a huge grin, and put out his hand.

"Can I drive the Aston?" he asked.

Edward laughed, "Definitely not," he said. Laurent dropped his arm, disappointed.

"I'm perfectly capable of driving the Volvo home," I said with a sigh.

Laurent raised an eyebrow, "Bella, your hands are shaking."

Holy crap, they were. I was scared, but I didn't know it was evident to anyone other then me. I slapped my hands to my sides, trying to stop my trembling, which was awkward, considering the fact that Edward's hand was still holding mine.

"You're in no condition to drive," Edward said, tracing circles in my hand to calm me. "And Laurent is not driving my Aston."

"_Please_?" he asked, jutting out his lower lip. "I won't break it, I promise."

I had to giggle. "Just let him drive it, Edward."

He turned to me in shock, "But—but _Bella_!" he whined, "That's my Vanquish! It's such a pretty car! I don't need to see it wrapped around a tree…"

I winced. I may have forgotten quite a few of my human memories, and most of them would fade completely in time. But I knew that the feeling of almost losing Edward would haunt me forever. Living it once was enough for eternity, thank you; I didn't need to be reminded of it.

"Sorry," he said, seeing the grimace on my face. He leaned down and kissed the top of my head. "That was idiotic of me. I shouldn't have brought that up."

I shook my head. "Its fine," I lied. "Just let Laurent drive, he won't crash it."

Laurent still stood in front of us, grinning like a child about to go to Disney world or something. I had to laugh again, and Edward glanced at our childish friend.

Edward groaned. "But it's my _Aston_,"

I rolled my eyes, "Edward…"

Laurent held out his palm again. "Keys, please,"

"Fine," Edward muttered, digging the keys out of his pocket. He slowly dropped them into Laurent's palm, and Laurent wrapped his fingers around them. He pumped his elbow towards his chest.

"Yes!" He exclaimed, grinning even wider, if that was possible.

Edward's eyes narrowed. "Crash it and you will die a horrible, gruesome death. Understand me?"

Laurent made a face. "Way to be morbid, Ed."

I snorted, and Edward growled.

"We'll meet you at the house," I said, grabbing Edward by the elbow, and practically dragging him to the Volvo.

* * *

We beat Laurent to the house. Edward was a little apprehensive about that, but I convinced him that it was only because no one could drive as fast as he did. Once we opened the door, we were met by the screams of the girl. 

I chagrined. "That must have been hard for you," I said, eyeing the girl on the couch. "When that was me, I mean."

He nodded. "It was almost as bad as having to endure my own transformation." He shook his head, as if trying to push the memories from his mind. "Watching you in so much pain, screaming like that, when there was nothing I could do…" he frowned.

I squeezed his hand. "It's okay Edward," I said. "I'm happy now, no more angsty masochist boy, alright?"

He chuckled lightly, "Alright,"

The door shut behind us, and Laurent entered. He winced as well, when he heard the girl scream a few moments later.

"How's the car?" Edward asked, trying to sound nonchalant. But you could tell that he was genuinely curious, and worried.

Laurent frowned, "Yeah…about that…"

His eyes widened, "WHAT!?"

"Laurent, you didn't…" I said, my jaw dropping.

He laughed. "Naw, its fine," He said, brushing past us, and dropping the keys on the kitchen counter.

"LAURENT!!" Edward shouted. Hm, was it possible for someone's eyes to pop out of their head? If so, I was getting a little worried about Edward.

"Relax," I warned, gently placing a hand on his arm. "Remember that thing called breathing? Do it. In, out, in, out."

Edward took a deep breath, and stayed silent. His temper was awful. He really needed to get that in better check. You'd think that after over a hundred years, he would.

"God bro, relax," Laurent said, raising an eyebrow. "It was only a joke."

I rolled my eyes, "That really wasn't nice, Laurent."

He scoffed, "Oh please,"

The girl screamed again, and we all flinched. I looked over to the couch, and saw Alice on the floor next to her, probably trying to get her to sleep. Jasper was upstairs, trying to avoid the pain. Emmett and Rosalie were also present, to the other side of the room, talking. Rosalie looked pretty angry. Esme was cleaning in the kitchen, as she did sometimes, and Carlisle still hadn't arrived home from the hospital.

Edward sighed, and let the subject drop. I focused my hearing on Emmett and Rosalie, curious as to why Rosalie was so angry.

"But why is it our responsibility?" she was asking.

"Rosalie…"

"Why should it be up to us to take care of her?" she asked; typical selfish Rosalie. "Why are we going out of our way, just because she was attacked?"

"What about Bella?" He asked, touching her arm.

She raised an eyebrow. "What _about_ Bella?"

"How is this any different?" He asked. I blinked. Well, that was a good point. I was interested in the answer to that one. Rosalie and I were on good terms, weren't we?

"It's very different!" She snapped. Alright, good, she wasn't objected to me still.

"How so?"

"Edward loves Bella," she said. "We all cared about her when she was human, too. Well, okay, I wasn't her biggest fan at the time, but you all loved her, especially Edward…" she paused, "No, no, this is a very different situation."

"Okay Rose," Emmett sighed, "But really, would you have rather left this girl to die?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, of course not but…"

"But what?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. "Think about it Rose. What if we left her to someone else? What if a human had found her?"

She seemed to think about that for a moment. "Alright fine, you're right," she said. "But this never should have happened."

He nodded, "I know baby," he said. "But it did, and we have to help her."

Rosalie sighed, but she didn't respond.

Another loud scream broke my focus, and I lost the conversation. I turned to Edward again, and he and Laurent were actually having a chat, one that didn't involve screaming. Well, that was odd.

Alice entered the foyer, and the three of us turned our attention to her.

"I finally got her to sleep." She was saying, just as Jasper walked downstairs. He must have sensed the sudden lack of pain in the air. He strolled over to the girl, and I felt a calming wave fill the room.

The sun was sinking slowly below the horizon, as twilight fell upon the earth. That meant that day one of transformation was complete; only two more days to go.

* * *

Just like I had, the girl had slept all through the second day. Jasper's power? Yeah, that was the most amazing power ever. On the third day though, her screams returned when she couldn't sleep through the sudden sputtering of her heart. 

I winced as she screamed in agony, and hid in Edward's chest. I couldn't imagine how he and Alice must have felt, watching someone they loved go through this hell.

And then, it stopped.

We were all sitting around the girl when she opened her burgundy eyes. I was taken aback by her beauty for a moment. If possible, she was just as beautiful as Rosalie. She had silky chestnut hair that reached to her shoulders. Her figure was slim, but in an athletic sort of way. I wondered if she had been involved in sports, or something. Her nose was almost button like, like a doll's. As a matter of fact, she had the face of a doll all together, perfect like porcelain.

"Who are you?" she asked immediately. "Where am I?"

"We're the Cullens," Carlisle answered, with a smile. "You're in our home."

"Do you have any memory of being attacked?" Esme asked, her soft voice kind and motherly, as always.

The girl nodded. "He had red eyes," she said shuddering. "Ominous red eyes…"

"Well," Alice ventured, "You have red eyes too, now."

"What?" the girl asked, confused.

"You're a vampire," Rosalie confessed, bluntly.

The girl blinked, "Wh—what?"

I felt so much sympathy for this innocent girl. I frowned, and nodded sadly. "The man who attacked you," I explained, "He was a vampire."

"My siblings found you, and brought you here," Edward added, "where it was safer for you."

She blinked; her crimson eyes alert with curiosity and fear. "Are—are you vampires too?"

Emmett nodded, "We all are," he said.

"But we're not exactly like the ones in movies," Jasper clarified, "All that stuff in the movies, it's all myth."

"But you—we—still drink blood?"

"Yes," Edward replied.

"I—I have to kill people?" she asked, sounding truly frightened by the idea.

"Well," Alice said, "You see, our family is one of the rare covens that don't."

She cocked her head, "What do you mean?"

"We choose not to end innocent lives," Carlisle answered. "We've discovered an alternate route. We drink animal blood."

She nodded. "Oh. That's good I guess…"

I smiled, "It will be hard at first, but I promise you'll be alright."

"Why are all your eyes gold?" she asked. "You said my eyes are red, and hers are almost brown. What does that mean?"

"The red means that you have human blood in your system," said Jasper, "You still have your own blood, since you were just turned."

"And her?" She asked, her voice quivering.

"Bella is also new to our family," Alice explained, "Your eyes turn to gold over the course of a year. She was Edward's human girlfriend, and she was attacked by one of our enemies, just a few months ago."

The girl looked at me, astonished. "Did you know what he was, when you were human?"

"Of course," I replied.

"And you didn't care?"

I squeezed Edward's hand. "I love him. It didn't matter."

Rosalie sighed, "Ignore the newlyweds."

We all laughed, except the girl. She still looked shocked.

"How can you not hate him?" She asked.

I looked at her, astonished by her words. "Excuse me?"

"It's his fault you're what you are," she said, "His enemy did this to you."

"He didn't do it…"

Edward looked hurt by her words. I squeezed his hand again.

"Whoa," was all she said.

"What's your name?" Emmett asked.

"Emilie," she replied instantly. "Emilie Catherine Mallette"

"Welcome to the family, Emilie," Alice said, grinning.


	6. The Sharpest Lives

geeze guys. why the hatred for Emilie? she hasn't done anything. she was freaking attacked by Aro. you people should feel bad for her. XD she just doesn't understand the concept of undying love, that's all. trust me, there's no reason to hate her.

anyhow, i'm sick. i've got a cold, or the flu, or something like that. ew. oh, and i must inform you of the OMC revolution. you see, it is no longer omg. nope, it's omc.

Edward is an angel. God created angels. therefore, Carlisle must be God in the Twilight world.

XDDD don't you just love Kayleigh's logic?

* * *

**Divide and Conqure  
****By: Kiwi  
****Chapter Five**

_Juliet loves the beat and the lust it commands  
Drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands, Romeo  
_**The Sharpest Lives—My Chemical Romance**

"How do you feel?" Jasper asked, after Emilie had found the strength to stand up.

"Feel?" she asked. "I feel like an idiot."

"An idiot?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. "Why would you feel like an idiot?"

"Oh come on," she scoffed. "I know what's going on. Any minute now, someone is going to pop out of that closet over there,"—she pointed to the hall closet—"with a camera crew, and all that. They're going to scream 'got ya!' and I'm going to be on T.V."

Emmett eyed the closet. "I don't think that a camera crew would fit in there."

Her eyes narrowed. "You know what I meant!" she said, rolling her eyes. "God! I feel like such an idiot for falling for this…"

"You seemed pretty convinced a moment ago," Alice pointed out. "Why the sudden distrust?"

"_Welcome to the family_," she quoted. "You mean to tell me that a group of vampires are going to welcome me into their home with open arms?"

"I understand that you would be under the misapprehension that all vampires must be evil, and uncompassionate, but you're terribly mistaken." Carlisle said, frowning. "You were an innocent girl who was attacked. You expect us to just make you leave, and figure out everything on your own?"

"This cannot be happening!" Emilie shouted, throwing her hands in the air. "Vampires do not exist! They're a creative figment of someone's imagination, created to scare people."

"Look," Rosalie snapped, "Like it or not, this is happening. If you don't want to believe it, you can walk out that door. When you do, I don't want to see you come running here after you attack someone; just like that someone attacked you! You are not going to have any control yet, so if you do not cooperate now, you're going to regret it."

Emilie seemed a bit surprised by Rosalie's attitude towards her, but her mind-set did not falter. "Okay," she snapped. "If I'm a vampire, and you're all vampires, **prove it**."

Edward stepped forward, and folded his arms over his chest. "Right now, you're thinking that your parents probably put us up to this, to punish you for running off."

Her eyes widened. "How—how did you know that?"

"It's my gift," he explained. "I can read minds."

Suddenly, Emilie stepped forward, and started jumping up and down in a circle, a look of horror on her face. When she stopped, she gaped at all of us.

"What the hell," she said breathless, "was _that_!?"

"That was me," Laurent said, stepping forward, now next to Edward. "I can manipulate people."

"Do you believe us now?" Jasper asked politely.

"Yes," Rosalie sneered, "Is that enough proof for you."

Emilie was speechless, she just stared at us, as it all sank in. After a moment, she swallowed and said, "Do you all have gifts like them?"

"When a vampire is changed," Carlisle explained, "They all bring over their strongest trait. Edward was basically very good at reading people in his human life, so now he can read minds. Alice can see the future, Jasper can feel, and influence other's emotions, and Bella is immune to human blood."

Emmett picked up from there, "Carlisle brought his compassion, Esme brought her ability to love passionately, Rosalie brought her…stubbornness, and I brought my strength."

"And what did I bring?" Emilie asked.

"We don't know yet," Jasper answered. "But we'll find out soon if you have a gift."

She nodded distantly.

"Now," I said, "Back to the original question. How do you feel?"

She seemed to think about it. "I don't know," she said. "I feel like—like I have strep throat or something. My throat's all scratchy. But I can see and hear so much better. Are those just vampire things?"

Alice chuckled. "The hearing and vision changes are normal," she replied. "All of your senses are going to be heightened."

"The throat thing is thirst," Jasper added. "We should probably take you hunting."

"Hunting?" the girl asked, her eyes wide with fear. "What do you mean, hunting?"

"For blood dear," Esme replied, patting her on the back. "You need the blood to survive."

She blinked, "And how—how does that work—exactly?"

"We'll take you," Edward offered. "We're going to have to teach you, but for the most part your instincts will take over."

"I have instincts?" she asked.

I couldn't help but chuckle. "It will all make sense in time," I said, trying to comfort her. "It just takes some getting used to."

She scoffed. "Oh yeah," she sighed. "Because waking up, and finding out that I'm suddenly not human anymore is supposed to be _easy_."

Rosalie cackled. "Trust me. It will be a long time before it's _easy_."

Carlisle and Esme gave Rosalie a disapproving look.

"Well thanks," Emilie huffed. "That's real comforting."

"Come on," Alice said, trying to lighten the mood. "Jasper, Emmett and I will take you now."

Emilie nodded. "Okay," she said meekly, following the trio out the back door.

"Well," Laurent said, clapping his hands together. "That was interesting…"

Rosalie scoffed. "Oh, yeah."

"Rose," Esme chided. "Be nice to her. She's a part of our family now, and you're going to have to learn to get along with her."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm going upstairs," she said. And without another word, she stalked off, and walked up the stairs in a huff.

Edward sighed. "I'm going to go talk to her,"

I nodded, and he walked off, following his sister. Soon, Carlisle departed to go back to the hospital, and Esme went back to cleaning. It was Saturday, my day off, so I was left alone with Laurent.

"While we're alone," Laurent said, looking somewhat apprehensive. "Do you think I could talk to you?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Uh oh," I said, "Laurent is being serious. That's never good."

"Hah, hah, very funny," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, what's up?" I asked, leading him to the couch.

"It's about Tanya," he said, distractedly looking out the window.

"What's wrong?" I asked, alarmed. Things weren't supposed to be going wrong. Things were supposed to go great, and they were supposed to get married.

He sighed, looking back at me. "Nothing is wrong," he said. "It's that everything is going _too _well."

"I'm sorry,"—I cocked my head to the side—"what?"

"I'm falling for Tanya," He said, shaking his head. "And that worries me."

"Laurent," I sighed. "It's okay to fall in love with someone else. It's been over a hundred years. It's perfectly fine to move on."

"It's not that I haven't moved on," he replied, running a hand through his jet black hair. "It's just that—I feel it's happening so fast, and I'm afraid I'll lose her too."

I frowned. "You can't live like that Laurent," I said shaking my head. "You can't be afraid to love, because you're afraid to lose."

He sighed. "Bella, can you blame me for being hesitant?"

I shook my head, "No, I guess not, but—"

"What if you lost Edward?" he asked, "And then you start falling for someone else. Wouldn't you be a little uncertain at first?"

I paused for a moment, thinking about that. I suddenly understood. I knew I couldn't love anyone other then Edward. "No…I suppose that it wouldn't feel right."

"And what would Edward think?" He asked. "Would he approve?"

"I guess I wouldn't want him to find out. . ." I replied honestly. If, God forbid, anything happened to Edward, and I found someone else, I would be hesitant. I would feel like I was betraying Edward, and myself.

Laurent nodded, "Yes, it would be best if Edward didn't find out that happened."

"I wouldn't want him to feel betrayed," I said.

"Exactly," he said, "Because falling for someone else, that is betraying him, isn't it?"

"Okay fine," I said. "I understand that you don't want to get hurt, or hurt her, but you can't be afraid of love. You can't deny feelings, just because you're afraid of hurting someone in your past."

Suddenly I felt a presence behind me, and I spun around to be met with Edward. My heart sank when I saw the look on his angelic face. He looked heartbroken, his lips turned into a depressing grimace.

"Edward?" I asked, "What's wrong?"

"What wouldn't you want me to find out, Bella?" he asked.

My eyes widened. "Edward, what did you hear just now?"

"You don't want me to feel betrayed?" he asked, "Who are you falling for, Bella?"

"Edward, you misunderstood…" Laurent said, holding up a hand.

"Oh," Edward said, stepping backward. "Is it Laurent, Bella?"

"No!" I shouted jumping off the couch, and onto my feet. "Edward no, you only heard part of the conversation!"

"I don't think I want to hear the other half," Edward said, turning around, and heading for the door.

"Edward, wait!" I shouted, but he was already gone.

_So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be  
In love with all of these vampires  
So you can leave like the sane abandoned me  
_**The Sharpest Lives—My Chemical Romance**


	7. You Belong to Me

haha. ohkay then. 21 reviews screaming at Edward, that's pretty funny. XD

omc stands for oh my Carlisle. (since he's God in Twilightland.)

so, yes. Emilie is named after Emilie Whoa. (the author of many amazing Twilight fanfictions that you should definitely read.)

* * *

**Divide and Conquer  
****By: Kiwi  
****Chapter Six**

I crumbled to the floor in a hump, my head between my knees. My hands covered my face, as the dry sobs caused my entire body to tremble. The wooden door before me was wide open and broken off the hinges. Edward had left in such speed, that he had the door literally hanging off its hinges. The thought sent a stab through my chest. _Edward had left._

Cold arms enveloped me, and a soft voice was whispering incoherent thoughts in my ear. I knew I was supposed to listen, but the only thing I could hear was my own rapid thoughts. Edward had left. I was alone. It wasn't true. He misunderstood. _He's gone. He's gone. He's gone._

"Oh no," a new voice sobbed. I instantly recognized it as Alice. "I'm too late. . ."

Laurent dropped his arms from me for a moment, to stand me up. He held my shoulders from behind, keeping me upright. I held back another sob as I nodded.

"Alice, he misunderstood," I pleaded with her to believe me. "I would never—Alice you have to believe me. I love Edward, only Edward."

She frowned. "I know sweetie," she said, stepping forward and placing a hand on my arm. "I saw everything, the whole conversation. I saw it in the middle of our hunting trip, I ran here as fast as I could, but I was still too late. . ."

"It's okay," Laurent said, "It's not your fault."

"We have to find him." I said bluntly. "I have to explain everything. I can't lose him."

"You won't," Alice promised. "We'll fix this, Bella."

Laurent squeezed my shoulders reassuringly. "Do you know where he went, Alice?"

She held up a finger, and closed her eyes for a long moment. Her face turned from tense, to completely relaxed, as Laurent and I waited in silence.

"Well, that's odd. . ." Alice said, cocking her head to the side.

My eyes grew wide. "What's odd Alice? Is something wrong?"

She shook her head, and her face was still thoughtful, calculating. "Edward went to Forks," she explained. "I wonder why that is. . ."

I laughed without humor. "He wanted to get as far away from me as possible. . ."

"We'll get him back, doll face," Laurent said, dropping his hands from my shoulders.

I shook my head. "No," I sighed. "There is no 'we' in this. I have to do this on my own."

"Absolutely not," Alice said, shaking her head. "We're coming with you."

"You don't have to do this alone," Laurent said, patting my back. "We'll go with you."

"No, no." I said, pulling away. "Guys, I have to get him back on my own. Besides, Laurent is the last person Edward is going to want to see right now."

I left the foyer, and went to the kitchen to get my keys. As I passed the living room on the way to the door, my eyes met a picture in a golden frame. I paused to let myself look at it. It was a picture of Edward and me on our wedding day. He was holding me from behind, and my head was thrown back in laughter, he looked like he was whispering something in my ear, causing the hilarity.

"_Have I told you how absolutely exquisite you look today?" he had asked, as he wrapped his arms around my waist._

_I pressed my back against his chest, snuggling closer, and giggled. "I believe you have," I replied, "about one thousand times over."_

"_Well," he replied, chuckling. "I suppose once more wouldn't hurt."_

"_No, I suppose it wouldn't," I grinned._

"_Pshh," he scoffed. "Who's the one with the big head now?"_

_I threw my head back to laugh, and snap, the picture was taken._

I choked back a sob. This wasn't over. I would find him, and I would bring him back, and make him understand. No, we weren't over. I couldn't let us be over. He would be in my arms soon enough. _But what if he won't listen? _The sob escaped my lips.

"Call me if you see something new Alice," I said, patting my pocket, indicating that I was equipped with my phone. "I'll be back soon, I hope."

"_We'll _be back," Laurent corrected. "You'll bring him home. He'll listen, just don't let him push you away."

"Right then," I nodded. "_We'll _be back soon." '_I hope.' _I silently added.

-------------------------------

His tortured face haunted me. Every time I closed my eyes, every time I blinked, his face was there, watching me. The pain was practically written on his face, and it killed me to know that I caused that pain.

I groaned, and pulled down the shade, shielding my granite skin from the sun that we faced, at our high point in the sky. I took in a deep breath, and avoided blinking, or closing my eyes at all costs. A flight from Alaska to Seattle would take about three hours. I gulped, unsure if I could handle three hours of this.

The flight to Seattle was the hardest thing I had ever been forced to endure. The anticipation of the task I had before me was driving me out of my mind. I wished that I could sleep. If I could sleep, maybe my subconscious would be kind to me, and let me dream of happy memories with Edward. My conscious mind wouldn't let me see anything but his angelic face, twisted in agony.

A few tormenting hours later, the plane was descending into the Seattle airport. I buckled my seatbelt as the warning light flashed above my head. I clenched my trembling hands into fists, as I took in a shaking breath. This was it.

When I stepped out of the airport and into the outside of Seattle, I realized how idiotic I had truly been. I could have gotten to the city so much faster by car. Sure, I'd have to drive through Canada, but if I drove as fast as I had come accustomed to, I would have made it there without having to take a slow cab to Forks. Of course, in my haste, I had forgotten the trivial facts.

For a moment, I debated stealing a car. I decided against that, though. I didn't need to be arrested at the moment, what I really needed was to find Edward. So, I flagged myself a cab, and told him to drive me as quickly as possible to Forks.

My breath hitched in my chest when I finally found myself standing in front of the Cullen mansion. I forced myself to breathe, as I stepped into the house. If Edward wasn't inside, I had no idea where he could have been. After all, he had been supposed dead. He couldn't go anywhere where there would be people.

"Edward?" I called, shutting the door behind me. "Edward, if you're here, please let me explain."

There was no answer.

"Edward. . ." I called again.

The house was empty. He wasn't here.

I let out a scream of frustration. Where the hell could he have gone? My mind was racing, a number of things going through my head. What if he wasn't even in Forks anymore? What if Alice was wrong? God dammit, where could he have gone?

And then, before I knew what I was doing, I was headed into the kitchen. I grabbed my old truck keys off the counter, and ran outside. My truck was there, just as it was when we left. I unlocked the doors, and hopped inside the cab.

Next thing I knew, I was speeding off down the street. I drove as fast as my old truck could take me, to where the road ended, at the end of the 1-10. I turned off the engine, the loud rumbling echoing through the trees. And then I ran.

I was speeding through the trees, completely blindly. I stopped in my tracks when I realized that I had no idea where I was going. I remembered nothing about how to get to the clearing. The area I was in was just a mess of trees to me. I was completely and utterly lost.

"Crap," I muttered to myself. I hadn't thought through any of the specifics. I just knew that I would find him there. It was the only place he could have gone without risking exposure. But the question was, how the heck did he get there?

I collapsed to my knees in the dirt, memories of the first day I had come here, flowing into my mind. I remembered the way his skin sparkled, the way he spoke to me with such conviction when he promised me that he would never hurt me. I remembered his smile, and how his laugh echoed across the trees. I grinned when I remembered how he had lent me his jacket when I got cold, that night in Port Angeles, such a human gesture. The jacket smelled like him, icy and sweet, I relished in the memory of his scent.

Then it hit me, _his scent_.

I was a vampire. Maybe I could track him? I shuddered at the memory that hit me when I thought about it, but I immediately shook it off, and stood to my feet, a new confidence taking shape inside me. A scent may fade after a while, but it couldn't have been too long since he had been here.

I thought about his specific scent, and sniffed the air. I felt odd, like I was pretending to be a dog, or something. But that strange feeling lasted almost a moment, because once the wind blew, the scent hit me. As if it were an instinct, my feet started running in the direction of the scent. It was like nothing mattered but finding him, nothing mattered but seeing his perfect face again. My senses carried me through the trees, over logs, and then into the clearing.

There, in the center of the field, lying on his back, was my angel.

"Edward," I breathed, relief drenching my tone.

He took one look at me, and I noticed his breath hitched in his chest. We stood staring at each other for a moment, neither one of us daring to even breathe.

Then, Edward took a deep breath, and stood up. I took a sharp intake of breath, as he stepped forward a few paces, until he was only about three feet from me.

"What do you want, Bella?" he asked.

I pursed my lips. "You," I replied, surprising even myself with my directness.

"Where's Laurent?" He folded his arms over his chest.

I closed my eyes, "Edward, please let me explain."

"Explain what, Bella?" He asked. "You wish to say your goodbyes in person, then?" he asked. "I understand, Bella. After all, you only didn't tell me of your feelings for Laurent to avoid hurting me, correct? Because finding out by overhearing a private conversation doesn't hurt at all."

"Edward, stop. . ." I said. "Just listen to me,"

He sighed, "You want to explain?" he snapped, "Fine, go ahead. I'm listening."

"We were talking about Tanya," I began. "Laurent thinks he's falling for her, and it scares him. He feels like he's betraying Rebecca, the woman that he loved in his human life. She was killed when he was. They were attacked when they were together."

"What does that have anything to do with betraying me?" he asked, skeptical.

I sighed, "I was telling him that he was being silly, that Rebecca would want him to be happy, no matter what. And then he asked me if I would be hesitant if I were in his shoes, if I had lost you, and found someone else. I told him that it probably wouldn't feel right to me either at first, and I would feel like I was betraying you, and I understood where he was coming from."

He gaped at me. "Oh,"

"Edward, I'm so sorry," I said, shaking my head. "I would never do that to you, please believe me."

"So you feel nothing for Laurent?"

"No!" I exclaimed. "I love Laurent, but I love him like a brother. That's like asking me if I have feelings for Emmett or Jasper. Besides, he belongs to Tanya."

He sighed, relief washing over his face. Without any warning, he wrapped his arms around me, and held me securely. I returned the hug, breathing properly for the first time since he left.

"And you," he said softly into my hair. "You belong to me."

"Forever," I breathed, holding him tighter to me. I wasn't going to let go anytime soon. I was never going to allow him to leave me again.

"And Edward?" I asked. I was actually surprised at how light my voice was so suddenly.

"Hmm?" he replied.

I pulled away, so I could look sternly into his face. "You will _never_ leave me again," I said firmly. "Do you understand me?"

He chuckled; a light, beautiful sound. "I promise I will never leave you again, for as long as I live."

I grinned. "You realize you're promising me eternity, right?"

"I am well aware of my immortality, Bella." He said. "I am willing to promise you forever, and more. I should have never distrusted you. It was foolish of me to jump to conclusions. Please say you'll forgive me."

"Already done," I said, grinning.

Forever. I could definitely live with that.


	8. Justify

gah, this was supposed to be up last night, but FF was being gay and not letting me post it. ask Kayleigh, I was pissed. XD

Sorry for the constant cliffys on all my stories. i do those a lot, but i can't help it when it's a good place to stop.

**Divide and Conquer  
****By: Kiwi  
****Chapter Seven**

Being back in Forks was, to say the least, very strange. I couldn't get over the fact that it had only been five months since I had called this place my home. It seemed so long ago that Edward and I were lying in our meadow, relaxing and listening to the sounds of the birds, and the stream flowing in the distance. It seemed like years since we had been just the unconventional couple; the vampire and his human pet. Now we were so much more. We were equals. We were married. And finally, we were happy.

"Edward," I said, snuggling closer to his form, lying in the grass. "Don't you think that we should probably call Alice or something?"

He shrugged. "She's probably seen this already." He said, but after a moment, he chuckled. "Then again, she had probably also seen me running off into the trees."

I blinked. "You were thinking about running?" I asked, dumbfounded.

He chuckled nervously. "Yeah, well. . . I didn't know what to do, or what to say. I saw you walk into the clearing, and I wasn't sure what you wanted. But in that moment we were both hesitating, I decided that it would be best if I said something. But then of course, I ended up making a total ass of myself."

I sighed. "You didn't make a _total_ ass of yourself."

He arched a perfect brow. "I like the way you emphasized _total_."

"But Edward," I said, my tone suddenly serious. "How could you have doubted me? If I had planned on spending my eternity with anyone other then you, I wouldn't have uprooted my life in Forks to come to Denali in the first place. I love _you_. I will always love _you_. And no one, especially not Laurent, will ever compromise _that_."

He frowned. "Bella, I can't even _begin_ to describe how sorry I am. You're right. I never should have doubted you. You have never given me a reason to. If you had left me like that, I would have been a wreck. I'm so terribly sorry that I did that to you."

"I _was_ a wreck. . ." I agreed, shaking my head.

He kissed my temple. "To be honest, I was too." He replied. "Thinking that you had fallen for someone else, that I suddenly wasn't yours anymore, that I wasn't enough to make you happy, that _killed_ me."

"I will always be yours, Edward." I assured him. "You are all I will ever need to make me happy. Never distrust that again."

He sighed, but didn't respond. So, I allowed us to lapse back into silence. I watched the clouds move very slowly across the sky, waiting for the sun to peek out from behind one of them, but there were no signs of that ever happening.

"_It's like I'm paranoid, looking over my back. It's like a whirlwind inside of my head. It's like I can't stop what I'm feeling within. It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin. . ."_

It could have been hours later that my cell phone started ringing. I arched my back, ever so slightly, to pull my small phone out of my back pocket. I wasn't surprised to look at the caller ID and see that it was Alice.

Edward gave me a look. "Linkin' Park is your ring tone?"

"Yes. . ." I said, raising an eyebrow. He just shook his head, and I flipped open my phone with my chin, and pressed it to my ear.

"Hello Alice," I said, sitting up.

There was a long pause, which worried me. I pulled my knees to my chest, and hugged my legs to me with one arm. The other elbow rested on one knee, my hand holding the phone to me ear.

"Alice, are you there?"

"Bella is Edward with you?" she asked. I shifted my eyes to my husband, who was lying on his back still, his eyes closed.

"Yes," I replied. "Why Alice, what's wrong?"

I heard her sigh with relief. "Oh, alright, good."

"Why did you ask?" I was getting nervous. What had Alice so worried? What had she seen? Edward was sitting up now, watching me with an anxious expression.

"Just—just don't let him out of your sight, okay?" she warned.

I blinked. "Why? What did you see?"

"The Volturi, they're back." She said, and my eyes widened in fear. "I've seen things, and they're not pretty Bella, they're after Edward."

I took in a sharp intake of breath, and stood up rapidly. My eyes darted around the clearing, looking for any movement. I saw Edward stand up next to me, and move so he was standing right in front of me. He put his hands on my shoulders, and bent down slightly so we were face to face.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

I moved my eyes to the floor, and shook my head. "Where Alice?" I said into the phone. "Where was he when you saw these things?"

I looked back up to meet eyes with Edward again. Big mistake. His topaz eyes were wide, and alert with worry. He hadn't missed the fact that I said _'he'_ and not _'we.' _My eyes darted back to the floor.

"I don't know," she replied. "I think you two should come home."

I nodded. "We'll be on the next flight." I snapped the phone shut, and sighed. Again, I looked back up at Edward. His face hadn't changed.

"Bella, what did Alice say?" he asked, shaking my shoulders slightly.

I gulped. "The Volturi. They're back."

His face turned angry, and his jaw clenched. "What happened?" he asked, setting his teeth.

"She didn't tell me," I replied, shaking my head. "All she said was that they were after _you_ this time."

"Me. . .?" he asked, blinking a few times. "Before they were so set on wanting you. . ."

"No Edward," I said, taking a deep breath. "They don't want you to _join _them."

He dropped his hands from my shoulders, understanding. He nodded, looking away, obviously thinking. After a moment, he sighed and said "Well then. . ."

I stared at him in shock. "Well then!? That's all you have to say?"

"Well," he said. "Alice may have seen something, but if we play our cards right, nothing is going to happen. Not everything is set in stone."

I gaped at him. "You're not scared?"

"Bella, the most powerful group of vampires want me dead." He pointed out, and his words made me shudder. "Of course I'm going to be scared, but I'm not going to hide behind a rock. Nothing is going to happen to me Bella, don't worry."

I bit my lip. He spoke with such conviction, such confidence, I wanted to believe him. But why didn't I? Alice saw something that has her scared stiff. Edward wasn't the least bit phased. I was beginning to think that Edward was the one with no sense of self preservation.

"Trust me Bella," he said. "I promised you that I would never leave you, did I not?"

"Yes—but. . ."

"No buts," he told me, and I pursed my lips. "I am not leaving you. Not by choice. And definitely not by force."

I bit my tongue, stopping the flow of questions that were threatening to bubble to my lips. Instead of speaking, I just nodded half-heartedly.

"Come on," he said, taking my hand. "We promised Alice that we'd be on the next flight. We don't need her having a coronary."

I snorted. "No, we don't need that. . ." the image of Alice on the floor, having a heart attack made me laugh. I felt somewhat bad for that. I didn't think the idea of your sister-in-law having a heart attack was supposed to make you laugh.

Edward started running, and the next thing I knew, the two of us were sprinting, full speed to his Vanquish. Apparently, he had taken the smarter route, and driven back to Forks. Since we wouldn't have to sleep, and we would be driving at almost two hundred miles per hour, we'd get there in about a day and a half. So we'd be there by Monday night. Vampire speed was really starting to grow on me.

We hopped in the Aston, and sped off. I felt the very large urge to scream 'road trip' in an overly high pitched voice, but I pushed that aside, and bit my tongue again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Edward, for the last time, you should have taken exit fifty. . ." I groaned, as we pulled into the icy driveway.

He sighed. "I can't believe we got lost. . ."

"I can," I scoffed. "If you would have listened to me, perhaps we would have gotten home yesterday." It was, after all, Tuesday night, and we were just getting home.

He snapped his head to glare at me, "Well, at least we're home now," he said, putting the car into park. "Come on, let's go inside. I'm tired of sitting in this damn car."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, but it's your Aston. . ."

He pulled the keys out of his ignition, and pocketed them. "Just get out of the car, Bella." He said, opening the door and stepping out into the snow.

I sighed, and hopped out as well, landing gracefully in the white fluff covering the pavement. Grace; I was still getting used to that newfound trait. Edward tried to take my hand, but I folded my arms over my chest before he could. He frowned, and mimicked my position.

"Oh come on Bella," he said. "You're being absurd. . ."

I had to grin. "You mean incongruous?"

"Ridiculous. . ." He chuckled.

"Ludicrous," I snapped.

He beamed. "Outrageous,"

I burst out laughing. "Preposterous,"

"Silly," he smirked.

I shook my head, "Silly Eddie!"

He dropped his arms to his sides, and opened the door of the house, holding it for me, before stepping inside himself. Once we were inside, I clasped my hand around his. I saw the family in the living room. Alice was beaming, and Laurent looked relieved to see our hands entwined together.

He smiled. "Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

"No," I smirked. "I was just making sure that you didn't get lost again."

He chuckled, "No. . ." he said bending down to whisper in my ear. "We certainly wouldn't want that, now would we?" Then, very subtly, he started nibbling on my ear.

I jabbed him in the stomach with my elbow, and he backed up a little bit. "Edward!" I scolded, trying to sound angry. However, I could not suppress my giggles. "Your family is still here."

"So. . .?" he asked, pinching my sides. I jumped, and made a strange squealing sound, that sounded something like a mouse would if you stepped on it. They all turned to us, and started laughing. I glared at Edward, and huffed.

Laurent stood up from the couch, and I noticed that Tanya was sitting next to him. I also happened to notice her push him forward a little bit.

"Edward," he said, clearing his throat. "I'm so very sorry for what happened. I promise you that there is nothing but friendship between Bella and me."

Edward nodded. "Bella explained the situation to me." He replied. "I was an imbecile, and I overreacted. I should have never doubted Bella's faithfulness. Or yours, for that matter."

"That's right!" Alice snapped. "How could you run off like that? You didn't even give her a chance to explain! It's not like you saw her in a compromising position with someone! You heard half of a freaking conversation!"

"Alright, alright," I said. "Enough. Mistakes were made, things were misunderstood, but it's all over now. Please, let's drop it."

"That's right," Edward wholeheartedly agreed. "So what have we missed?"

Emilie bounced up from the couch. "Ooh!" she squealed. "We found my power!"

"Oh!" I said, smiling. "What is it?"

"I think," a new voice said from behind Edward and I, "that the girl's gift is the last of your concerns."


	9. Riot

Kay guys, guess what? Superman by Five for Fighting is officially Laurent's theme song. Well, my Laurent anyway, not really Stephenie's Laurent. XP

And lets all thank Emilie (not the character, the person who the character is based off of) for the happy pills thing. That was her idea.

* * *

Edward grabbed me by my waist, and pulled me behind his back, growling at the elderly vampire before us. Emilie's eyes widened and she jumped behind Emmett, who was standing nearby the couch. He reached behind him, and gently touched her arm, assuring her that he would protect her. He was already treating her like a little sister. I would find it adorable, if my worst enemy wasn't in front of me.

"Hello Edward," Aro said, a huge grin spreading across his features.

Edward's lips curled into a snarl. "What do you want, Aro?"

He laughed. "So quick to snap at me, aren't you?" he shrugged.

"Is he always this cheerful?" Laurent whispered from behind me. I noticed he was also hiding Tanya behind him, the same way Edward was protecting me.

"Yes," Jasper replied, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, I almost forgot about your little gift," Aro said with a chortle. "It must get rather annoying after a while, doesn't it?"

"You have no idea. . ." he replied, sighing.

Laurent snickered, and I think Emilie did too, but I couldn't be quite sure.

"I'm not here to do any harm," Aro said, still smiling. "I have come to check on the new one. The one hiding behind the burly boy."

Emmett growled. "You're not going near her."

"You carelessly abandoned her in a forest," Alice snapped. "You're lucky we found her, and not a human. And now you have the nerve to come and _check on her?"_

"I just came to give the girl some options." He replied, trying to look at Emilie, but Emmett kept her out of view.

"What options!?" I asked, my voice raising an octave.

Aro laughed. "Why Isabella," he said, as if I were a stupid child. "There are two sources of blood to choose from, you know. The girl should have a choice about which path she takes, should she not?"

Emilie's eyes widened. "I think I'll stick with the animal blood," she said, nodding her head. "I'll pass on the becoming a murderer thing, thanks."

Emmett snorted. "You heard her, she's made her choice."

"What a shame," Aro said, shaking his head. But really, he didn't look like it was a shame at all. He was still smiling like a madman.

"Will you stop with the happy thing already?" Laurent exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "Jeesh man, lay off the happy pills."

Emilie raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, the smiling all the time thing is a little disconcerting."

Rosalie laughed. "Well, you've heard your answer." She said, folding her arms over her chest. "Neither Bella, nor Emilie are interested in your way of life."

"Thank you for your offers," Jasper added. "But we're not interested."

Aro sighed. "Then I will be returning home," he said, clapping his hands together. "But our offer still stands. It won't ever expire."

"Do not stop to hunt on your way out," Edward told him, glowering.

Aro laughed. "I wasn't planning on it," he replied, shaking his head. "I'm well fed, actually." He snuck a quick look at Emilie.

Emile raised a perfect brow. "Nothing like a good sixteen year old to quench your thirst, huh?" she said, smiling wickedly.

Laurent laughed. "I like this one, can we keep her?"

I scoffed. "She's not a dog, Laurent."

"Oh, how delightful!" Aro chortled. "You act as if you are really a family of some sort."

"We are a family," Alice said pointedly.

"One that plans on staying _together_," Jasper added.

"So you can take your offers, and shove them up your old—"

"Emmett!" Rosalie screeched, smacking him on the back of the head, nearly hitting Emilie on the face. She apologized quickly, before glowering at her husband again.

When we all turned back to where Aro was standing, he was gone.

Laurent raised his eyebrows. "Well," he said, pursing his lips. "That's definitely not something that happens every day. . ."

I rolled my eyes. "It seems it has been happening more frequently."

"They won't bother us again," Edward said, squeezing my shoulders.

I sighed. "That's not what Alice says. . ."

Edward spun me to face him. "They will not take me away from you. I swear to you, I won't let them."

"None of us will," Alice piped in.

"We'll kill them before we let them." Emmett said, punching his fist.

"Wow," Emilie observed. "It's like some sort of dysfunctional Brady Bunch."

Laurent snorted. "You could say that. . ." he said, shrugging.

"Um, Pookie," Tanya said suddenly. "I promised Carmen I'd be back by noon, so we can leave for our hunting trip, and you promised you drive me home, and help with the bags. So, we need to go."

Edward raised an eyebrow. ". . .Pookie?"

"What's with the pet name?" Emmett asked, bursting out laughing.

Tanya and Laurent looked like they both should have been bright red. And they probably would have been, had they been human.

"Hey, hey," I said patting Laurent's shoulder. "I think it's cute! Don't you, Eddie-Poo?"

Edward's brows furrowed. "Uh. . . yeah."

"I think it's cute too," Rosalie piped in. "And I bet teddy bear does too, right?"

Emmett winced. "Uh huh. . ."

Soon, it turned into a battle of the most embarrassing nicknames. Alice shouted out 'Jazzy,' and Emmett screamed, 'Rosie Posie.' Laurent and Tanya had run out of the room by the time Jasper yelled out 'Alice in Wonderland,' and Alice smacked him in the back of the head with a pillow.

Emilie laughed. "Something tells me living here is going to be . . . interesting, to say the least."

"You'll learn to love 'em." I said, chuckling.

Emilie smiled. "I bet I will."

"Oh!" Rosalie said suddenly. "Why don't we show you your room?"

"I get my own room!?" Emilie asked, sounded very excited.

Alice giggled. "Of course!"

"I'm going to like it here!" she exclaimed with a chuckle. "I didn't even have my own room when I was . . . well, alive."

"You'll get Bella and Edward's old room," Rosalie announced. "Here, we'll show you." With that, Alice and Rosalie led their new little sister upstairs.

Jasper chuckled. "She's cute. . ." he observed. "A little spazzy, but she's cute."

"I like her," Emmett snickered. "She talked back to Aro. She's pretty awesome in my book."

Edward laughed. "Look at that, we got a new little sister."

"Yeah," I agreed. "I'm not the little one anymore."

Emmett laughed, and walked over to ruffle my hair. "Naw," he countered. "You'll always be my annoyingly adorable kid sister."

"Erm. . ." I said, raising an eyebrow, and fixing my hair. "Thanks?"

He snickered. "You're welcome."

"Come on," Edward laughed. "Let's go home."

I grinned. _Home. _Three days ago I was afraid that home would never revolve around Edward again. I shuddered at the thought.

Edward placed a hand on my shoulder. "Sweetheart, are you okay?"

I nodded. "I'm fine, just thinking."

"That's never good," Emmett muttered.

I glared. "Oh shut up."

Jasper snickered. "We'll see you later."

Edward and I nodded, and walked hand-in-hand towards the cars.

"How are we going to get home?" Edward asked. "We have two cars here. Alice must have brought the Volvo home from the airport while we were gone."

I beamed. "I'll race you home!" I squealed.

I ran to the car, and hopped inside. I turned the key that was already in the ignition, and sped down the street. Edward's Aston was right behind me. I sped down the roads, trees flying past me at unnaturally high speeds. Edward was suddenly driving next to me, on the wrong side of the road, and flashing me a arrogant grin. I pressed harder on the gas, and the next thing I knew, I was pulling into the driveway.

Before Edward.

He pulled in a moment later, looking at me in shock.

"I win," I grinned.

His eyes narrowed. "Gah. That's so not fair."

I cackled. "Don't hate the player, hate the game."

He rolled his eyes. "Let's go inside. . ."

"Kay," I beamed.

So Alice's vision must have been wrong. After all, Aro had left. He wouldn't come back, would he? As Edward and I walked through the threshold, I absentmindedly squeezed his hand. No one would take him from me again.

My hopes of that being true were shattered when we entered the living room. The figure before us was grinning sadistically, and stepping forward. Edward protectively wrapped an arm around me, and roared.

The vampire only laughed, and continued walking towards us.

"Hello Edward," the figure grinned. "And Isabella. . ."

**ANOTHER CLIFFY!! BWHAHAHAHA!**


	10. Famous Last Words

gah. sorry this took so long. i was having some trouble with oocness in this chapter, but i think i fixed it all. (well, i hope i did)

i'm going out of town this weekend, so don't expect a new chapter untill at least Monday. i might be able to get one in on Sunday, but that's also the day Arrossire Giovani will be updated so. . . maybe. i dunno. (if you haven't read that, i suggest you do. i'm co-writing it with L.C. Candle)

**Warning: this chapter has some foul language. just one word. XD but, this story is rated T don't forget that.**

* * *

"Jane," Edward hissed. "Shouldn't you be back in Volterra?" 

She cackled. "I should. . ." she agreed. "But, since when do I do what I am supposed to do? You know me better then that."

Edward snarled. "Bella has already given you an answer," he said, his eyes black as pitch. "Go home Jane, you have no business here."

"We're not here for Bella," she said with a smirk.

I raised an eyebrow. "We?"

Suddenly, a pair of frigid hands grabbed my arms. I screamed as they ripped me away from Edward, kicking and screaming. My husband tried to lunge at my captor, but he was quickly snatched by Demetri, who pulled him far away from me.

"Let her go Caius," Edward growled, trying to pull away from the large vampire holding him back.

"Oh, I will," he smirked. "Once we take her back to Italy."

"And what if I refuse?" I sneered.

Demetri laughed, "Oh, I wouldn't do that. . ."

"And why not?"

"Because if you do," Jane said through gritted teeth, "Edward here will come back with us. And let's just say that his stay won't be as comfortable as yours will be."

My eyes shot to Edward, who was staring back at me in horror. I swallowed, and looked back at Jane, who was wearing a very smug smile. If I didn't go with them, they would kill Edward.

I pursed my lips. "And if I do come?"

"Edward and his family remain unharmed," Demetri replied, grinning in satisfaction. They had won, and they knew it.

"FUCK!!! NO, BELLA, NO!!" Edward protested, trying to yank away from Demetri. He struggled to pull from his strong hold, but to no avail. His midnight eyes looked tortured, and I had to look away.

"I suppose you know my answer," I said.

"I'm glad you're going to see things our way," Jane said, nodding her head. "Aro was worried that you wouldn't, but I knew you wouldn't let us harm Edward."

I nodded. "Of course I wouldn't."

"Bella! Are you crazy?" Edward roared, his onyx eyes widening.

I frowned. "I'd be crazy to let them kill you."

Aro laughed, stepping out of the shadows. He appeared so suddenly, I had to do a double take. He stood next to Jane, smiling at me.

"How amusing," he said thoughtfully. "You'd be willing to leave behind this place, to come all the way to Italy, to protect him?"

I didn't answer. I just glanced at Edward, my tawny brown eyes begging him to understand. Aro laughed again, and wrapped an arm around Jane.

"Good job, dear one." He said. "I'm very pleased. I never believed a love this strong existed. I am in your dept for bringing Isabella on our side."

She smiled maliciously. "You owe me nothing, master." She nodded. "It's always a pleasure to bring someone new in."

_Yes, because torturing people is what you do best. _I wanted to spit. But instead, I bit my tongue and looked down at the floor.

"Come Bella," Aro said, and Caius dropped his arms from me. "It's time to depart for your new home."

"Say goodbye to this one," Jane said. Her tone made it obvious that this situation was very amusing to her. "For this is the last time you'll see Alaska."

"We'll let you say your goodbyes," Aro said, waving for Demetri to release Edward. Demetri refused to drop his arms.

"He'll try and stop her," he protested.

"No he won't," Aro said, raising his eyebrows. "He knows what will happen if he tries to interfere. Let them be."

Demetri growled, and dropped his burly hands from Edward. He grumbled a few incoherent phrases, probably profanities, and stomped out the door. Caius and Jane followed in a similar manner.

My breath hitched in my chest. "Goodbye Edward,"

"I can't believe you're choosing my safety over your own," he said, frowning.

We gazed at each other for a moment. He closed the space between us, burying his face in my hair, snaking his arms around my waist, hugging me so fiercely I thought my ribs would snap. He pulled away, letting me go. Another long silence.

"I feel like I should be apologizing," I said, chuckling humorlessly.

"Well you should be," he replied, his tortured expression unchanged.

"But I'm not sorry," I told him.

"You should be," he scoffed. "This whole selfless thing is absurd."

I smiled sadly. "Incongruous. . ."

"Now is not the time for jokes," he said, shaking his head.

"No," Aro agreed. "It's time to go."

He reached forward, and cupped my cheek with a marble hand. "There has never been a story of more woe. . ." he said.

I choked back a sob, as he quoted Romeo and Juliet. ". . .then that of Juliet, and her Romeo." I finished, the sob escaping my lips.

"I love you," I whispered, as Aro pulled me out the door.

Very faintly, I heard him reply. "I'll love you forever," and I wasn't positive, but I thought I heard him add, "You will come home,"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat in a chair in the airport, tapping my nails on the arm rest nervously. _Tap, tap, tap. _I wasn't breathing. I couldn't even take in a breath without it breaking. I would never see Edward ever again. A sob erupted from my full lips, and Jane kicked my shin.

"Would you stop that?" She snapped. "For God's sake, you're alive, he's alive, be happy."

"Um," I said, raising an eyebrow. "I don't think this qualifies as alive?"

"You get the point!" She growled. "You're not a burning pile of ash. And, although the fact disappoints me, neither is you're precious Edward. _Be happy._"

"I'll never see my husband again," I retorted, not bothering to hide the resentment and anguish in my voice. "Why would I be happy?"

She scoffed, but didn't reply. I sighed, and returned to my tapping. I wondered what Edward was up to. I hoped he wasn't looking for me. I didn't need all this to be for not. I shuddered of the idea of Edward _becoming_ a burning pile of ash.

Images flew through my mind then. Memories that I didn't want to think about, afraid of the pain. But they came anyway, despite the ache.

Edward and I in the meadow.

Alice and I shopping.

Edward and I lying in bed.

Alice and Rosalie yanking, and curling my hair.

Edward and I racing through the trees.

Laurent and I sitting on the patio, waiting for the Cullens to return.

Rosalie and I bonding.

Edward down on one knee, opening the small velvet box.

Emmett being a pervert when Edward and I returned from our honeymoon.

Jasper reading on the couch.

Victoria's burning body.

Laurent smirking arrogantly.

Carlisle smiling at Esme with more love then I had ever seen.

Edward playing the piano.

Laurent's crimson eyes fading into topaz.

And finally, the last image was the picture in the golden frame, of Edward and me on our wedding day.

The last time I saw that picture, I promised myself it wasn't over. But this time, this time it was.

"Come on," Demetri said, grabbing my arm and pulling me up. "They're boarding now."

The picture wouldn't leave my head, no matter how hard I tried to push it away. His beautiful face haunted me, as I made my way towards the gate. I nervously spun my wedding ring around my finger.

Then, before I even had thought about it, I was running, human speed, as far away from the gate as possible.


	11. The Kill

_come break me down  
bury me, bury me  
i am finished with you.  
look in my eyes  
you're killing me, killing me  
all i wanted was you  
_**The Kill—30 Seconds to Mars**

I ran as fast as I could without becoming conspicuous. Jane was close behind, and I was starting to think that running was probably a stupid thing to do. Even so, I kept running. But before I could even exit the airport, Demetri was standing in front of me.

Yeah, running was definitely not my smartest move.

My brown eyes widened, and I took a step back. _Smooth move Bella, how are you going to get yourself out of this one?_

I did the first thing that came to my mind. I screamed. My loud, terrified shriek filled the room, and dozens of heads turned to us. Demetri growled, and I attempted to run around him. Of course, he grabbed my arm.

Again, I moved on instinct. Before I could stop myself, I was screaming again. This time though, I screamed, "RAPE!"

Demetri dropped my arm, looking horrified. I smirked smugly, and made a mad dash towards the door. Before I made my exit though, I saw Demetri being arrested by some airport security guards. I laughed despite myself, smooth move indeed Bells, smooth move indeed.

A family was bidding goodbye, their SUV still running beside them. I sighed. I was already going to get in trouble for false accusation, why try and be a model citizen? I slipped to the driver's side of the car, and hopped inside. I was speeding away before they could do anything about it.

I whipped my cell phone out of my pocket, and held down "3" on my speed dial. I silently willed someone to pick up the house phone. Edward had probably gone to the family's house, so dialing our home number would do no good. And Edward rarely answered his cell phone, so that would probably be a waste as time as well.

Naturally, my luck was running out. There was no answer.

I ditched the car on the side of the road, and ran through the trees, vampire style. Not only would I get there faster, but I wouldn't have to worry about adding grand theft auto to my list of crimes. At least not today.

Finally, I was running through the front doors of the house. But what I saw and heard, was certainly not what I was expecting.

"So," Emilie was saying, a grin spreading across her full lips. "Now that your dear Isabella is gone. . ." She trailed off suggestively, and urgently pressed her lips to his.

My hands balled into fists. That _slut._

I decided that I would wait for Edward to reject her, before I pushed her head through the wall. After all, isn't that what people like her hated most? Rejection?

But Edward didn't push her away.

A pathetic whimper escaped my lips when I saw him kiss her back. Too heartbroken to do anything else, I ran away again. I ran, the coward that I was.

I ran out front, and collapsed into the snow beneath me. Despite my attempt to keep them away, the cries overcame me.

The dry sobs wracked my body, as the winter breeze blew my hair through the frigid air. I fell to my knees in the snow, burying my face in my hands. My unnecessary breaths were coming out in labored gasps, burning my throat as my head spun.

My chest burned; an empty hole where my heart should have been. The edges of the holes itched, as the rest of my chest was aflame, causing me to gasp in agony.

_He couldn't._

_He wouldn't._

_He did._

I removed my hands from my face, my entire body shaking. It wasn't from the cold, either. He had loved me. He asked me to be his wife, to be with him for eternity. I laughed humorlessly at my ignorance. No good things last forever. I should have known. I was foolish for believing that my fairytale ending would last.

The image still burned in my eyes. Even when I snapped my lids shut, the image was permanently etched in my mind. I had trusted her. I had considered her a friend. But now I only saw her as the one who took him from me.

Why would he do such a thing, especially after thinking that I would? After the whole misunderstanding between us, I thought our trust in each other was unbreakable, our love indestructible. But I was wrong.

Emilie, that slut. I wanted to wring her tiny neck. And Edward! I groaned in frustration. I wanted to say that I wanted him dead too, but I knew I didn't, that I could never. Despite everything, I still loved him.

Damn Emilie, damn Edward, damn love, DAMN IT ALL!

Cold arms wrapped around me from behind, and he rested his chin on my shoulder. "Bella please," he pleaded, "Let me explain."

"No!" I tried to sound angry, but the tone sounded forced, the complete despair masking the anger in my voice. With my new-found strength, I ripped away from him quickly, and stood up.

His pained eyes stared back at me, the ache rolling off him in tangible waves. He opened his mouth to speak, but snapped it closed again, unsure of what to say.

"Bella," he said, "I swear to you, what you saw—it wasn't—I would never."

I blinked, my eyes stinging from the tears I could not cry. I still shook, my chest burning hot, stinging like a stake through the heart. Oh, the irony.

"Please," he said.

I closed my eyes, and reopened them, taking a deep breath, preparing myself for what I was actually about to do.

"It's over, Edward." I said, my voice breaking.

"Bella—I…" he looked pained.

"Tell the others that I'll call." I told him, my eyes secretly memorizing his face one last time. "I hope you two are happy."

He made an attempt to grab my arm, but I flinched away.

"Don't do this," he said, his eyes soft. "God dammit Bella, let me explain."

I just ran.

I ran as far from him as I could, leaving my heart behind me. I ran through the forest, barely avoiding the trees flying past me. I kept moving until I ran into what felt like a brick wall.

It was the last person I expected, and at the same time, the one I knew that I should have been waiting for, for a very long time.

"Hello Isabella," he said, a smug smile on his beautiful face.

"You!" I snapped.

He laughed maliciously. "Come with me, Bella."

"Or what?" I sneered, standing my ground.

"Don't you remember our bargain?"

I looked behind me, even though Edward was miles, and miles away. I turned back to the vampire before me, and nodded slowly.

Edward no longer loved me. He loved her. And yet, I couldn't refuse to follow this man, who threatened him. I shouldn't have cared. It shouldn't matter to me whether he lived, or died. But I did. I cared very much.

Without him telling me, I knew where he was taking me. He was taking me to _them. _And I didn't even care. I knew what they wanted, and I would do what I had to, to keep Edward breathing.

He grinned. "I thought you would see things my way."

And I followed him through the darkness.

* * *

**This would have been longer, but I was kicked off the computer.**


	12. I Just Can't Live a Lie

man. you're going to be all, "WTF!?" after this chapter.

teehee.

* * *

_Oh, I know I could say we're through  
And tell myself I'm over you  
But even if I made a vow  
I promise not to miss you now  
And try to hide the truth inside  
I'd fail cause I, I just can't live a lie _

**I Just Can't Live a Lie—Carrie Underwood **

After a long and hectic flight, I stood before the Volturi in an extravagant throne room. Aro, Caius, and Marcus sat in thrones before me, and Jane, Demetri, and a few others stood nearby.

"Isabella," Aro said my name so casually, as if he were asking how I liked my eggs in the morning. Well, how I liked them when I was human.

How had I liked my eggs when I was human? I wondered.

_GAH! Focus Bella, focus. You're standing in front of the most powerful vampires in the world, and you just lost the love of your life. Eggs are the least of your problems._

"You're very powerful Bella," Aro said, nodding. "Not only are you immune to all of our powers, but you have the spunk to attempt to escape."

I nodded obediently, and Jane glared at me. However, she was wearing the smuggest smile I had ever seen. I briefly wondered why.

"You baffle us all, Isabella," Aro continued, "and that makes you a huge threat to us. Which is why we would have liked you to join us. However, you will never be satisfied here, will you?"

I shook my head. "With all due respect," I replied, "I can't say that I will."

"That is why," Caius interjected, "We decided that you cannot join us."

"But," Marcus added, "We can't very well let you go free."

Aro grinned, "Demetri, would you do the honors of taking our new prisoner down below?"

Demetri beamed. "It will be my pleasure. . ."

"Oh, and Isabella," Jane called, as Demetri pulled me away. "I hope you weren't too hurt by our little plan. I'm terribly sorry that we had to get your little friend involved. But divide and conquer seemed to be the best way to go."

Divide and conquer; I had been tricked. They were behind Emilie and Edward's distasteful lip lock. They thought if they ripped Edward and me apart, I would willingly join them. Divide us, and conquer all. I had been betrayed alright, but it wasn't by Edward.

Emilie had been working for them all along.

I felt a mix of rage, and elation. On one hand, someone I had called my family had been spying on us the whole time, planning my demise. On the other hand, Edward wasn't cheating on me with a sixteen year old skank.

So, in a way, it was a win-win situation. I was going to die, but hey, Edward loved me. Well, alright, so maybe it wasn't exactly _win-win_, but at least I had Edward's love to hold on to again.

Demetri led me through a maze of dark, cobblestone corridors. His granite hand gripped my arm in an unbreakable hold that only tightened when I struggled.

Eventually, he was pushing me into a large cell. He grinned, and slammed the metal bars, locking me inside the prison.

"Have a good night Mrs. Cullen," he said, sarcasm dripping from every word. "After all, it could very well be your last."

If possible, my face paled. I pressed my lips into a hard line, and I took in a shaky breath. This only caused Demetri to laugh, his dark cackle echoing off the cobblestone walls of the dungeon.

"Goodbye Isabella," he said, offering a small bow as he left me alone.

I fell to my knees, and buried my face in my hands. It took everything inside me to hold in the sobs that threatened to break free. But I did it.

I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry. I wanted to do something to stop this damn burning in my chest. I felt as if someone had torn my heart out, and set it on fire. I wanted it all to stop.

I hated Edward Cullen.

I never wanted to see him again.

I wished I had never met him.

And those were the three biggest lies I had ever heard. God dammit, I wished those lies were true. Then maybe this would all be less painful.

But those things would never be true.

I loved Edward Cullen with every fiber of my being.

I wanted him to come and hold me, right now.

And I would never, ever regret loving him.

DAMN IT ALL!

Instead of losing it, I pulled a rock from the floor of the chamber, and tossed it against a wall outside of the cell. Watching it shatter into a million pieces helped my anger somewhat.

So, I did it again, and again, and again, and again. In fact, I continued tossing the stones for hours. I stopped when a familiar feminine figure literally burst through the wall that I had been using for target practice.

When I said 'burst,' I meant just that. Flaming pieces of cobblestone exploded from the wall, falling to the floor around the destroyed area, leaving a gaping hole.

"Bella," the figure sighed in relief, running to my cage.

I gasped, staring at the fragments of burning rock surrounding the young vampire before me. My dark eyes widened, as I gaped at the shocking sight.

"How. . .the hell?" I blinked.

The female chuckled. "Spiffy gift, eh?" she said, stepping from the shadows, fully revealing herself.

My eyes narrowed, and I growled. "Emilie," I hissed. "What do you want? Here to supervise my assassination, are you? You already destroyed my life. Why not end it as well, right?"

"Meh, I could see them kill you, but I like you too much to see you die. And I would seriously hate to see Edward after that. . . ." I gave Emilie a weird look. I was confused. "I'm here you save you smart one."

"You like me too much?" I said, raising an eyebrow. "And that's why you stole my husband from me?" I sighed. "Besides, I don't think that Edward would care if I dropped dead right here."

Emilie frowned. "Bella, you couldn't be more wrong. . ."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I snapped.

"Step back," she ordered, "unless you want to become like that wall over there."

I stepped towards the back of the cell, and Emilie took in a deep breath. She seemed to be concentrating on the side wall of the cell. She squinted her crimson eyes, and the wall was instantly exploding.

My jaw dropped.

"Neat, huh?" She grinned.

I walked quickly to the broken wall, and carefully stepped through the giant crack. I stood in front of Emilie. Then I growled, and slapped my hand across the side of her face.

"You whore!" I hissed. "How dare you? I trusted you! We take you in, after you are attacked, and we welcome you into our family with open arms! And this is how you thank me? You steal my husband from me? After all Edward and I have been through, after all we told you about how we ended up happy? And then you have the nerve to come here, and pretend to give a shit what happens to me? How dare you?"

My voice had broken several times during my tirade. I had tried my best to sound angry, God knows I was, but the more dominate emotion showed instead. Pain.

"Bella please," Emilie pleaded. "I promise to explain everything later. But for now, we need to get out of here, before someone sees us."

"Do you expect me to trust you?"

"As far as I see it, you have two options." She held up two fingers to demonstrate. "You can stay here, and wait for the Volturi to kill you. And trust me, they will." She shrugged. "Or, you can take a leap of faith, and come with me. I have no interest in hurting you, or any of the Cullens. What you saw today, it was not me kissing Edward."

"Not another shape shifter!" I whined.

"No, no," she said, waving her arms in front of her. "What you saw was an illusion, a hallucination, if you will."

I blinked. "Beg pardon. . .?"

"Someone you trust is working for the Volturi," she explained, "but it's not me. Tanya has been working with them. She was a part of their whole plan. You saw your worst fear today. Tanya's power is that she can see your worst fears, and make it a reality. Or, at least make you think it is."

"My worst fear is for a family member to make out with my husband?" I raised an eyebrow. "That's oddly specific."

"Hey, it's your fear, not mine." She snickered.

I glared, and folded my arms over my chest.

Emilie rolled her eyes. "Your worst fear is to lose Edward again."

"Then why didn't she just create the illusion that he died, or something?" I asked, shuddering as the image entered my mind. "Why involve you?"

"Very perceptive," she nodded. "But what would you have done if that is what you saw? You would run to him, or another family member, wouldn't you?"

I nodded. "Of course,"

"They needed you to leave the house," she explained. "They needed you to run. So, Tanya created the image that would make you do just that."

I blinked. "So Edward didn't . . . you aren't?"

"No Bella," she replied. "Tanya was just doing her job."

I gasped. "Oh no!" I said, covering my face with my hands. "Laurent! Oh Laurent is going to be so heartbroken!"

"He's going to hurt," she agreed. "And he's going to need his best friend alive, in order to get through this."

"Let's go then," I said. "I have a best friend to hug, and a husband to make up with."

"Right this way," she giggled, leading me into the wall.


	13. My Way Home

i had so much trouble with this chapter, you have no idea. i have no clue why, but this chapter just didn't want to be written. -shrug- oh well, it's here now.

i'm not a huge fan of this chapter, it seems. . . rushed almost. but in order for the rest of the story to happen properly, this is how it has to happen.

sorry if this is a bit of a dissapointment.

_

* * *

_

_Can't find my way home  
__But it's through you and I know  
__What I'd do just to get back in her arms  
_**My Way Home is Through You—My Chemical Romance**

We stepped through the rubble of the wall that had been destroyed. My eyes widened when I saw where we had ended up.

We were in a lavish hallway, cool air flowing through air conditioner vents. I assumed that the A/C was simply for theatrics. Only for the hundreds of tourists that must have come through, on their way for the feeding room. I shuddered. Edward had told me about what they did here, when he told me _all_ about the Volturi, shortly after our wedding. I knew where they took the tourists. That was not a room I ever wanted to see.

The floor was covered with a beautiful dark hardwood, and the walls were painted a lovely shade of crimson. A thin, cream white rug ran down the center of the hall, leaving about two feet of wood on either side of the carpet. The entire hall was so extravagant, obviously for theatrics as well.

A few doors lined the halls. Part of me wanted to know what was beyond them, if they were just for show as well. But I also was slightly afraid of the skeletons the Volturi could be hiding in their closets, so to speak.

"How did you get here?" I whispered, hoping that conversation would help keep my mind off of where I was.

She smiled a small smile. "We had just been standing in the living room, arguing, and you run in, stare at us, and then run away crying. Neither of us understood what the hell was going on. 'Course, you definitely didn't see us arguing, you pretty much saw the exact opposite. Pretty ironic, if you ask me." she smiled coyly before continuing.

"Tanya came out from the kitchen, laughing. She was being really cryptic, saying strange things, about how you would never be coming home," she made a face that I didn't quite understand. "It wasn't too hard to guess that she was the reason you ran out screaming. We aren't idiots, you know."

I shook my head, as she led us through the hallway. "So she just came out and told you?" I asked skeptically.

"No, no," she said. "Edward was furious. He was saying that you would be back, and that she was crazy to think that he would let the Volturi hold you. He started yelling at her, asking her what she did, what she said to make you run off. She wasn't telling us, and then Aro came out, and explained the whole plan. He failed to say that they would be jailing you though. That's when Edward ran after you. And . . . well, you know the rest."

"Oh," was all I could say. I was completely speechless. I couldn't believe what I had done. I could have so easily gotten myself killed, because I doubted Edward.

Emilie looked like she was about to speak, but she was rudely interrupted. Out of one of the doors, marched four members of the Volturi. Three of them I had never seen before, they must have been some of the guards Edward was talking about. The fourth was Demetri. I gulped, as the four of them stood in front of us, in a triangle formation, Demetri right in front.

"Hello boys," Emilie grinned. I was horrorstruck. How could she have possibly been so calm? "How are you?"

Demetri growled. "Isabella, what are you doing free?" he snapped. "And who's your friend?"

"I'm Emilie Cullen," she said with a small wave. "And Isabella here," she gestured to me with an open palm, "is coming home."

Demetri laughed. "And who says that we are going to let you leave?"

"Me," she sneered, her eyes narrowing. Moments later, Demetri burst into flames before us. My eyes widened. _Holy crap!_ She had just killed Demetri.

She grabbed my arm. "Any more questions?" She asked, cocking her head to the side. "Either get out of the way, or get in line."

The guards didn't falter. That didn't surprise me in the least. They were, after all, just doing their job. Emilie started speaking again, but she was once again interrupted; this time, by a loud roar, ripping through the room, almost echoing in the small hallway.

"I suggest you step out of their way," a deep voice demanded. The voice itself calmed me, despite the fact that it didn't belong to my Edward, although I didn't think that I even had a claim on Edward anymore, not until he forgave me.

"We have orders to bring Isabella back to her cell," one of the guards responded, not taking his eyes off of me. "And we intend on following through."

"If you know what's good for you," Emilie snapped, "you will move out of our way."

Laurent sighed. "Emilie, please, no need to be unpleasant." He told her, and we both raised our eyebrows in surprise. "Actually, Aro and his coven are waiting for us in the throne room, along with our coven."

"And you expect me to believe that?" another guard asked, scornfully.

Laurent's eyes narrowed. "You better," he sneered. "Unless you would like things to get very, very unpleasant. If you do not believe us, you may escort us to the room. You will find exactly what I just told you."

One of the guards grunted, and directed the others in the direction Emilie and I had been walking. Before he started after them though, Laurent stepped forward and wrapped his arms around me. I rested my head on his shoulder, and took in a deep breath, glad to have my best friend with me again.

"I'm so sorry doll face," he said, squeezing me tighter. "If only I would have known. . ."

"Don't blame yourself Laur," I said, shaking my head. "There was no way you could have possibly seen this coming, none of us could."

He sighed, but didn't respond. He just stared down the hall, his butterscotch eyes thoughtful.

"Now, now, Laurent," I chided. "Don't get all 'emo masochist boy' on me, I get enough of that from Edward, thank you."

He chuckled, but still didn't speak, clinging to me for dear life. He was obviously thinking about Tanya. I wanted to kill that woman. How could she do this to him?

"I'm sorry," I said, squeezing his neck. "I'm so sorry that she did this to you. . ."

He shook his head. "We'll talk about it later."

"Come on," Emilie said, poking me in the shoulder. "Those guards are just a tiny bit impatient."

I peeked over Laurent's shoulder, and Emilie was right. The vampires were staring daggers at us, their crimson eyes almost glowing with rage.

Laurent dropped his arms from me, and started gently pushing both of us towards the throne room. I smiled. Edward was only moments away. As we headed down the hall, I noticed a pair of wooden doors about a foot away. Edward and the rest of my family were right behind those doors.

I took in a shaky breath. "Do you think he'll take me back?"

"Oh please," Emilie snorted. "He'll probably tackle you the second he sees you."

"He's not angry?"

"That would make him a pretty big hypocrite. He wasn't exactly Mr. Trusting when he overheard us. You actually saw something compromising," Laurent scoffed. "If he dares blame you, his head will go through a wall."

My eyes widened. "LAURENT!"

"Well," Emilie shrugged, "You can't blame him. . ."

"EMILIE!"

"WHAT!?" they both said in unison.

I rolled my eyes, as the guards opened the doors for us. There, just as Laurent promised, were the Cullens, and the three head members of the Volturi.

My eyes scanned the room for my husband. My eyes met the relieved faces of my family members, as I attempted to seek out Edward. I had to choke back a sob when I realized that Edward was nowhere in the room.

Well, it looked like Edward's head would be making friends with some concrete.

"Bella!" Alice squealed, running at me, and wrapping me in a tight hug. "Oh, I'm so glad that you're alright!"

She grabbed my hand, and pulled me to the center of the room, where Emmett, Jasper, and even Rosalie embraced me.

When it was Esme's turn, she looked at me sternly, "You will never, ever do that to us ever again," she commanded.

I couldn't contain my small smile. "Yes, mom,"

She grinned, obviously appeased, and stepped to the side. I expected Carlisle to be next, but I noticed he was absent as well. I looked to the front of the room, and Aro's throne was empty. They must have been together, then.

But what about Edward?

My eyes traveled to Alice, who was staring at the back doors that lead outside. I took a deep breath, and tapped her shoulder.

When she looked at me, I asked, "Where is Edward?"


	14. Heaven Help Us

this one is a little short. i'm very sorry for that. it's late, and i'm very tired. next chapter will be a lot longer, i promise.

_

* * *

_

_Heaven help us now  
Come crashing down  
We'll hear the sound  
As you're falling down  
_**Heaven Help Us—My Chemical Romance**

"Yeah, about that. . ." Emmett started.

My eyes widened to an impossible level. "Where. Is. Edward." I repeated through gritted teeth. I had not gone through what I had to lose him now . . . if those Volturi hurt him. . .

"We were hoping you could tell us." Jasper admitted, not allowing me to finish my silent threat. "We thought he was right behind you."

I felt myself panicking inside. They didn't know where my husband was. We were in the lair of the most powerful vampires in the world. That was _very_ unsettling.

"And why would that be?" Emilie asked, raising an eyebrow.

Alice sighed. "Edward got a little impatient. Between waiting for Carlisle and Aro, and waiting to see which of my visions was going to come true, and he ran off, to look for you himself. No one, not even Marcus or Caius, could stop him."

"Visions. . . .?" Laurent asked, before I could.

Rosalie frowned. "Alice's was having visions left and right. Some showed you returning home fine. And some . . . some showed a less fortunate outcome."

I grimaced. "Oh,"

"And where is Edward now, Alice?" Emilie demanded.

"Demetri went to fetch him," Caius said, malice dripping from his tone.

Oh, well this was going to be an interesting conversation. _Oh yes, we sort of killed your brother. We're very sorry. We didn't have much of a choice. But don't worry, we won't do it again._

Emilie chuckled nervously. "Uhm, well . . . about that. . ."

"He kind of. . ." Laurent began.

". . .he's kind of dead." I finished.

Marcus' jaw dropped. "What do you mean, he's dead?"

"He's kicked the bucket." Emilie clarified. "Nonexistent, pushing up daisies, gone, kaput, ding dong the witch is dead, dead as a doo—"

"I think he gets it," Alice said, interrupting her.

The two brothers, Jane, and all the other vampires about the room looked steaming angry. I half-expected to see smoke come from their ears. If they weren't dead, I was sure their faces would be beet red with rage.

"You killed him?" Jane asked, astonished.

Emilie cleared her throat. "Uhm. . . yes?"

A loud snarl ripped through the room. "How DARE you!?" Caius boomed.

"I have the mind to kill you right now!" Marcus added.

Emilie cringed back, and Laurent stood in front of her to protect her. I jumped in front of him, and he growled quietly and pushed me behind Emilie.

"Now, now, gentlemen," a velvet voice said calmly, entering from a set of doors opposite from the ones we had entered in. "No need to be hasty."

"Edward," I breathed, as he joined us in the center of the room. He looked at me, and took in a sharp intake of air.

"I do not believe that Aro will be pleased that you killed one of us," Caius said, and Edward's head snapped back at him. "In fact, I believe that he might want to find a proper punishment for this one here."

"I believe you should leave that up to him," Emmett growled, protecting his little sister.

Marcus growled. "We shall see what Aro has to say about this."

"Until then," Alice snapped, "I believe you should keep your threats to yourself."

"And I suggest," One male snapped back, "That you keep your _thoughts_ to yourself." As I gazed at him, I realized that he looked as if he could be Jane's twin. In fact, I didn't doubt that, that was exactly who he was.

"Respect the ladies, Alec," Jasper sneered, protectively wrapping his arms around his wife. "She has every right to voice her opinions."

"Enough!" Another male shouted. "Enough of this foolish arguing. The fate of the girl depends upon Aro, who will return momentarily. Until then, I suggest you end this childish bickering."

This male's hair was short, and jet black. His skin also had a slight olive tone to it, which looked unusual with the brittle-looking pallor.

"Thank you, Felix," Esme smiled kindly.

I turned my head, and my eyes met Edward's again. His usual topaz irises were a pitch black, but I could see the deep concern behind them. It took everything inside me to not pounce at him, as he walked slowly over to me.

When he was standing directly in front of me, he cleared his throat. "Hello Bella," he said, seemingly uncomfortable with the situation.

Without a second thought, I threw my arms around his neck, and buried my face in his shoulder. His arms snaked around my waist, and held me tightly, as I incoherently apologized a thousand times over.

"It's okay Bella. . ." he cooed. "I'm here, it's over now."

"No!" I moaned, "It's not okay. I was such a hypocrite. How could I have possibly doubted you? I should have known something was up. I shouldn't have run off like that. I should have let you explain! I was an idiot, please forgive me."

I sounded absolutely pathetic, and I knew it. The words coming out of my mouth sounded like something someone would say in a terribly written soap opera. But I didn't care, I kept babbling on like an idiot. I felt like a complete imbecile. After what we had gone through, after I had yelled at him for doubting me, how could I have possibly ever thought that he ever could love anyone but me? How could I have the audacity to distrust him?

"Bella," he said, pulling away a little, and pressing his index finger to my lips to shush me. "I understand. But Bella, you had no choice but to believe the illusion. That's part of Tanya's power."

"Huh?" I said dumbly. It sounded even stupider with his finger against my lips, turning the word into a pitiful grumble.

"Her power is to make you believe that your worst fear is unfolding before your eyes," he explained. "Not for you to just see it, but that you actually are convinced that the illusion is the truth."

I blinked, and he dropped his hand from my lips. "So wait," I said, "I didn't even get to use my better judgment?"

He shook his head. "If her power was just to create illusions, it wouldn't be so helpful." He explained. "With things like denial, trust, and love, people need a little push to believe that the façade is the truth. Her power gives that push."

"Oh," I said, blinking a few more times to clear my head.

Edward looked like he might have wanted to say something more, but a loud _boom _erupted from the other side of the area. Our heads snapped to the noise, and we saw Aro and Carlisle re-entering the room.

Edward stepped forward, right next to Laurent, and pulled me behind him. Carlisle took a respectable place beside Esme, and Aro took his seat in the middle throne, in-between Marcus and Caius.

"It has come to my attention," Aro began, "that a member of our coven has been killed, at the hands of one of the vampires before me."

Emilie tensed beside me, and I wondered how he could have possibly found out already. I assumed that Alice had seen something about Demetri's long awaited demise, and shared the information with Carlisle, and no one else. Or maybe he had inconspicuously touched one of his brother's shoulders, and seen the memory. Which one, I couldn't be sure.

"However," he continued. "After a long conversation with my old friend Carlisle, I have made a few important decisions."

I gulped. This was it.

"Carlisle has convinced me that Isabella, despite the lack of power we have over her, will not make an attempt to damage us in any way." He said. "We've decided to let her return home with her family." I took in a deep breath of relief, and I noticed Edward loosen a bit in front of me. "However, we will be keeping a close watch on her, making sure that she keeps to this word."

Edward nodded. "Thank you, Aro."

"And Carlisle also has explained the situation of Demetri's death," Aro went on, ignoring Edward. "Apparently, Alice had seen this in a vision, which she explained vividly to him. It seems as if Demetri's demise was simply an act of self-defense. In a world of survival of the fittest, we can't punish Emilie for doing what she absolutely had to. Out of respect for Carlisle, we cannot take her in, just as we can't take Bella, either."

Emilie relaxed next to me as well.

"Thank you, sir," Emilie said, peeking out from behind Laurent.

"Aro!" Caius exclaimed. "Aro, you must not be thinking clearly. How can you simply let them go, just because of one man's word?"

"Carlisle is a good friend of ours, Caius," Aro replied, calmly, and happily as usual. "If he says that he will keep Isabella and Emilie in check, I trust that he will."

The objections from the other Volturi members were loud and angry. However, they were silenced by Aro simply lifting up his hand.

"It is raining outside currently," he added. "I suggest you don't waste any time finding your way to an airport."

And trust me, we didn't waste one second.

* * *

ah, more rushing. i'm terribly sorry if this was another disappointment. however, this was the only way for them to escape, without Emilie having to blow everyone up. XDD

and just a little heads up: happily ever after has not arrived yet. that's a ways away, guys.


	15. I Don't Love You

thanks to Emilie (the real one) for helping me with this chapter. i got a little stuck, and this chapter would really suck without her.

oh, and there's some language in this chapter. just a little heads up.

* * *

_When you go,  
Would you have the guts to say,  
I don't love you,  
Like I loved you,  
Yesterday?  
_**I don't Love You—My Chemical Romance**

We flew home in silence. I sat with Edward, his arms wrapped snugly around me the entire time. Neither of us spoke, but occasionally he would aimlessly kiss the top of my head, or my forehead, sometimes even my lips. We didn't need words to tell each other that we were glad to be reunited. Being in each other's arms again was good enough for the time being.

The rest of the family was mostly silent also. Even peppy Alice, who was always chattering away, was soundless next to her husband. Rosalie sat with her head on Emmett's shoulder, the both of them speaking in very hushed tones. Esme and Carlisle were showing their affection in their usual delicate way. Their hands were intertwined, as they stared out the window, occasionally whispering something to each other. Emilie and Laurent, the odd ones out, sat together too, facing opposite directions and not saying anything to anyone.

Throughout the entire flight, I continued to randomly glance at Laurent. The entire time, he sat with his arms crossed over his chest, and his head faced towards the window. Emilie tried to speak to him a few times, but he never uttered a word to her. I could tell that his cleverly placed walls were crumbling, his pain almost leaking through. I realized then how much Laurent must have truly been aching inside. This was the second time love had failed him. The first time, he had been unable to save Rebecca, this time; he had been completely fooled, betrayed by someone he cared so much about. I wondered if Tanya ever loved him, or if _everything_ about her was a lie. She was going to pay for what she did to me, to my family, and to Laurent.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper turn his head to me. He frowned, and mouthed, _'He's going to need you,'_

Jasper turned his attention to Laurent, who immediately lifted his head, and looked at him. I could have sworn I saw a ghost of a smile on my best friend's face, as he mouthed something to our brother.

Edward lowered his head, and kissed my hair sweetly. I responded by dropping my head to his shoulder, and softly kissed the crook of his neck. He squeezed me lovingly, and I looked down at my wedding ring. I was suddenly filled with rage.

Laurent was supposed to have this. Laurent was supposed to be in love, and Tanya was supposed to be the good one, who loved him, and held him like Edward was holding me. He was supposed to have a ring on his finger by now. He was supposed to be happy! And Tanya ruined that. Damn her.

Jasper looked at me again, and I was suddenly calmed. Poor Jasper, he was probably so confused with my many mood swings, plus Laurent's evident pain.

Edward squeezed me again, and kissed my forehead. I realized that when he did things like that, things momentarily seemed right in the world. I just wished that things _were_ right.

Unfortunately for us all, they were not.

* * *

We all headed back to the Cullen's house. Edward and I decided that we would stay there for a day or two, until things with Tanya were solved. After all, she was still out there somewhere. She wasn't in Italy with the rest of the Volturi, and that worried us. Who knew where she was?

When we opened the doors, our questions were answered. She was sitting patiently on the living room couch, her legs crossed.

"Welcome home," she greeted, as she stood up.

I saw Laurent tense in front of me, and I placed a calming hand on his shoulder. He didn't loosen at all.

"Hey Pookie," Tanya said spitefully. "How's it going?"

I gently pulled from Edward's arms, to stand next to my friend. I kept Edward's hand in mine, though, pulling him with me.

"What do you want, Tanya," I sneered, my lip curling, revealing my inhumanly white teeth.

She laughed. "Can't I visit my old friends?"

"You are no longer welcome in our house," Edward growled.

Tanya's hand flew to her chest in mock insult. "Why Edward," she said, "Why would you say such a thing?"

"Don't pretend as if you're innocent," Emilie snapped. "We know what you've done. Aro explained everything to us."

"Oh, he did, did he?" She said, putting her hands on her hips. She acted as if she was surprised, but we all knew that she had already known.

"Yes," Jasper growled. "So you may leave now, before this gets ugly."

Emmett roared. "Why wait?"

"Yes," Tanya cackled. "Why wait?"

She lunged forward, at the one who seemed to be the frailest, Emilie. Although Alice was the smallest out of everyone, Tanya probably knew that she was far from weak. Of course, Tanya didn't know of Emilie's power.

Suddenly, Tanya froze, and fell to the floor. Her eyes darted at Laurent, who looked as if he was trying his hardest to look smug. He really just looked pained.

"Pookie," she said, trying to sound hurt, too. "Don't tell me you're angry with me. I'm sorry that I had to get you involved, but when the Volturi tells you to do something, you have no choice. Forgive me Laurent, I love you."

He clenched his fists, and I took in a deep breath. He seriously wasn't going to accept that, was he? I knew he was hurting, but he couldn't possibly take her back. Could he?

"Save it, Tanya," he said, much to everyone's relief, well, everyone except Tanya. "You tell me to forgive you, just as you try and attack my friend?"

"The Volturi isn't here," Alice snapped. "They're not here to tell you what to do, and yet you attack anyway."

"Save the bullshit for someone who believes it," Emilie added, without fear. To my surprise, I found myself really developing some respect for this girl. She had nerve.

"Laurent. . ." she started, but he held up his hand.

"Just answer this one thing," he asked. He paused before he said anything else, seeming to brace himself for an answer that he was afraid of. "Did you ever love me? Or was I just your way in?"

She frowned, and didn't say anything.

"That's what I thought," he said, stepping back towards the stairs. He looked at us all apologetically, and went quickly up the stairs. Tanya brushed past us, and followed.

Edward and I exchanged a look, I turned to follow Tanya.

"Bella," Emilie said. "Let them be alone."

I ignored her, and kept walking, making my way up the stairs. There was no way I was leaving him alone with her.

"Alone?" I asked. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

She followed me, and gently took my arm, to pull me back down the stairs. "They need to settle this,"

"And you expect me to trust her?" I snapped, pulling away, and continuing up the stairs.

She kept up with me, "No, I expect you to trust _him_."

"And if she hurts him?" I asked rhetorically, stepping onto the second floor. She stepped up with me, and we turned to Laurent's room.

"How could you do this?" Laurent was asking, a mixture of anger and pain in his tone. "How could you deceive your family? The Cullens? Me?"

She sighed. "Laurent, it was either that, or offer my life to the Volturi."

"I don't know how I could have ever cared about you," Laurent said, shaking his head. Emilie and I looked at each other for a moment, and then entered the room.

Laurent didn't seem to notice. "You're nothing but a selfish, conniving, pathetic excuse for a vampire."

Tanya growled, and pounced at him. Laurent wasn't expecting the attack, and he wasn't able to stop her before she tackled him to the ground.

"Laurent!" I screeched.

"That bitch!" Emilie seethed.

Before we knew what was happening, Tanya had burst into flames the same way Demetri had.

Emilie's eyes widened, and she stepped back. "Oh shit,"

Laurent stood up and stared at Emilie, horrified. I just gaped at the burning pile of ashes that Tanya had become. I couldn't say that I was going to complain, though.

She smiled sheepishly, "Did I mention that I haven't gotten complete control of this thing yet?"

I blinked. "Emilie," I sputtered. "You—you just killed Tanya."

"Really? I hadn't noticed," she snapped.

Laurent remained motionless. I could tell that he was shattered. He may have said that he hated her, but we all knew that he didn't, and he certainly didn't want her dead.

"Laurent, I'm sorry," she said, "I—I didn't mean to. I was angry, and she just . . . but she was going to kill you, anyway. She _would have_ if I hadn't . . . but I didn't mean to . . . aww fuck."

"You didn't do it on purpose." He said plainly. "It's okay. Well, actually it's not, but I'm not angry with you for it. I—" he struggled for words. "I think I need to be alone for a while."

"Okay," I said, weakly hugging him. He hugged back a little, but his grip was weak. The poor guy looked like he was even having trouble standing.

Emilie looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Laurent. . ."

"Come on," I said, grabbing her arm, and pulling her out with me. Laurent had just watched another woman he loved die. I definitely understood his need to be alone.

Little did I know, he wouldn't come out for three days.

* * *

next chapter will actually be in Laurent's point of view.

lots of angst there. XP

:) 'till next chapter


	16. Superman

this chapter is in Laurent's point of view. his story couldn't easily be told through Bella's point of view, so this one will be all him. it's going to be a little songfic-ish, because i have to put bits and pieces of this theme song in here, because I said so.

(the song is Superman, by Five for Fighting)

i'm actually rather proud of this chapter. i can't say why, because i don't know. but, i just am. whatever. i luff Laurent, and i guess this gives you a real picture of his character. so yeah.

two chapters within three hours of each other. i feel accomplished. i'm going to get a cookie. XD

this is dedicated to Kayleigh, who is off in groundedville. i luff ya showerhead girl. XDDDD

----------------------------------------------------------

_I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naive  
I'm just out to find  
The better part of me_

I was lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling above me. Several times, I had attempted counting the dots on the roof. (God knows I had enough time to fulfill that task.) And yet each time, I lost count. Of course, I was only attempting such a thing to keep my mind off of the other thoughts that kept trying to enter my mind. Thoughts about _her_.

Numerous times, people had come and knocked on my door. I didn't even acknowledge them. I knew it was rude, but at the time that meant nothing to me. I was sure that they could understand my need to be alone. But then again, if they did, wouldn't that consistent knocking stop?

This brooding was definitely out of character for me. I was sure that my new family was confused about my actions. After all, I was Laurent, the one who was always cracking jokes, even in the most serious situations. How could I possibly be moping in my room, not even accepting Bella as a visitor?

I was broken, that's how.

But, let's not let that get out. There is that bad vampy reputation to keep up with, isn't there?

_I'm more than a bird  
I'm more than a plane  
More than some pretty face beside a train  
It's not easy to be me_

_Wish that I could cry  
Fall upon my knees  
Find a way to lie  
About a home I'll never see_

A very small smile crossed my lips, as I remembered the conversation where that started.

_Bella's warm chuckle rang out through the cold night air, "You're not such a bad guy after all." She said, playfully punching my shoulder._

"_Yeah, well, let's not let that get out, alright?" I smirked, "I'm quite proud of my big bad vampy reputation."_

_She laughed, "Your secret is safe with me."_

Bella; I knew that I could always trust her. Even though we had annoyed the crap out of each other, I knew that she would always be there for me. And she knew that I would have her back, always. That's what best friends did, after all.

In my human life, I had a younger sister. I didn't remember her very well, but I knew that I would want her to be just like Bella. That girl was the perfect sister. I could joke with her, and mess around with her, and vice versa. We could bicker, and scream, but in the end, our relationship would never change.

After all, without her, I'd still be a murderer. No better then the monster that took my Rebecca from me.

Another soft knock came from the wood of my door. I sighed, and didn't respond. Then a few seconds later, the knocking was back. I turned my head to the door, and watched the knob turn slowly, and then the door swing open.

I sighed. It was Emilie. Did this girl have any knowledge of privacy? Say it with me people, _p-r-i-v-a-c-y_. When no one answers when you knock, you go away. Not that difficult is it?

_It may sound absurd  
But don't be naive  
Even heroes have the right to bleed  
I may be disturbed  
But won't you concede  
Even heroes have the right to dream  
It's not easy to be me_

"Hello," she said softly.

My topaz eyes met her tawny brown ones. "Hello," I returned.

She looked shocked. I guess I didn't blame her. I hadn't uttered a word in three days. Three days, I hadn't left this damn room in three days. It was as if I were going through my transformation all over again. Well, I had been going through enough pain for that to be justifiable.

She seemed to struggle with what to say next. After a moment, she sighed and said, "How are you doing?"

"Fine," I responded emotionlessly, returning to the dots on the ceiling.

"Liar," she said curtly.

"Yeah, so?"

"Didn't your parents ever tell you that lying is bad," she said, somehow managing to keep a straight face.

I turned on my side to face her. "You have _got_ to be kidding. . ." I said, raising an eyebrow. I was definitely not having that conversation at the time. I was perfectly fine with being 'emo masochist boy' as Bella called it.

"Laurent," she sighed. "You have to come out of this room eventually."

"Do not," I retorted childishly.

Her lips twitched, "Do too,"

"Why bother?" I groaned.

"Because," she replied shrugging, "Eventually you're going to have to hunt."

Dammit, she was right.

I didn't respond. I just rolled onto my back again, and started counting the spots again, pointing to them with my index finger.

"That's pathetic," Emilie said, breaking my concentration.

I shifted my eyes to her. "Sorry," I said. "You're right. Someone I really cared about decided to try and kill my best friend, and now she's dead. I should definitely be bouncing around, singing show tunes."

She frowned, and sat down on the bed next to me. "I'm sorry,"

I shook my head. "It's not your fault,"

"I killed her," she said, the guilt evident in her tone.

"You had no choice," I snapped, turning away from her. "It was an accident."

She sighed. "No, I guess I didn't. . ." she said, shaking her head. "I'm still sorry, though."

My eyes returned to the ceiling. I silently wondered if my eyes would eventually burn a hole through the dang thing. To my surprise, Emilie crawled around to the other side of the bed, and laid down next to me, her coffee eyes watching the ceiling as well.

"There's got to be over a million," she said.

"A million . . . what?" I asked, turning my head to look at her.

She sighed, and pointed upwards. "Dots," she clarified, "on the ceiling."

"Oh, yeah," I agreed, turning my head back to the roof.

"Meh," she nodded. "I don't know about you, but I wouldn't want to spend any more of eternity counting some stupid dots."

"It _is_ a waste of time, isn't it?" I mused, closing my eyes. "But it's one of those wastes of time that keep my mind off of things that I would prefer to avoid."

"Sometimes talking about it helps,"

"And sometimes it makes it worse," I countered.

She groaned. "But there are those times where it helps. . ."

"Emilie, please," I begged. "Not right now,"

"Okay," she said in a meek voice.

I sighed in relief, "Thank you,"

A long silence blanketed the two of us, but it wasn't at all uncomfortable. I couldn't explain why, but I had always felt comfortable around Emilie. Almost like with Bella, but at the same time, the bond was very different, but I couldn't exactly place what the differentiation was.

"Did you love her?" she asked suddenly, the words breaking the silence.

The words played themselves in my head continually, like a broken record, scratching, and repeating the same phrase over, and over again.

_Did you love her?_

Did I love her? Of course I loved her! I wouldn't be moping in my room if I hadn't loved her! What a stupid question.

"Obviously," I snapped, looking away.

"Did you really?" she asked. "Or were you just in love with what you had?"

I blinked, and turned my head to look at her. "What did you just say?"

"Are you sure that you were _in love _with _her?_" she asked. "Or perhaps you were just in love with the idea of loving again."

Again, I looked away. I knew that I was falling for Tanya. She was definitely an easy person to fall for, she was perfect. Or, at least her façade was. I loved her. I knew I did . . . but was I _in love _with her?

"I think," I said, musing aloud. "I think it's both. That's really been on my mind for a while now. I loved Tanya. For that matter, I think a piece of me always will. But I,"—I struggled for the correct words—"I don't know if I was _in _love with her. . ." I trailed off.

Emilie nodded. "That's what I thought."

_Up, up and away  
Away from me  
It's all right  
You can all sleep sound tonight  
I'm not crazy  
Or anything_

_I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naive  
Men weren't meant to ride  
With clouds between their knees_

"But if I didn't love her," I began, "not the way I thought I did, at least. Why does all of this—" I was yet again struggling for words.

"Hurt so badly?" she finished.

I sighed, "Yes, something like that."

"Laurent, you're heart has just been stepped on." She said, "Someone used you, to attempt to kill your best friend. You're going to hurt."

I winced. "Thanks for putting that into perspective,"

"You're welcome," she replied. "Not only are you hurt because you were betrayed, but you are hurting because you lost another person that could have made you happy. You may not have loved her completely yet, but you know that you could have. That's something else. You miss not only what was, but also what could have been."

"You are rather intelligent for a sixteen year old."

She shrugged. "And you're rather naive for someone who has lived over a century."

I shrugged. "Touché,"

"You know," she began. "Bella and everyone else has been really worried about you."

"Have they?" I asked with a sigh. "Well, did they expect everything to return to normal?"

"No," she shook her head. "I guess none of us expected you to shut us all out."

"I'm talking now, aren't I?" I snapped.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, after everyone else starts to think you're going to starve yourself."

My only response was an exasperated groan.

"You need to come out of this room, Laurent."

"Well," I retorted lamely. "I don't want to."

"Real mature," she scoffed.

"Thanks," I rolled my eyes again.

"Please come out," she said, crawling back out of the bed.

"Why?"

"Because I said so," she snapped, jumping over me, and out of the bed. "Stop acting as if you need to suffer through this alone. You're hurting, I understand. But you know what? You're not the only one who has been betrayed! What about the Denali coven, who has been deceived as well? You're not the only one in God damn pain! You need to stop trying to be Mr. Manly, shut down that huge ego of yours, and let them help you." She paused, "_let **me** help you_!"

"_You_ want to help _me_?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," she said, frustrated.

"Why?"

She seemed like she really didn't want to answer that. But after a few moments, she finally said, "Because I care about you,"

I blinked. "Oh, do you?"

"Yes," she sighed. "But don't let it get to your head or anything. Just say thank you, and get out of that bed."

"I care about you too," I said, ignoring her comment.

She scowled. "Thanks for making fun of me, jackass."

I was taken aback. "I'm sorry, what?"

"The whole making fun of me thing—yeah, that's definitely not cool." She said.

"Making fun of you?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"You're mocking me," she snapped, "and I don't appreciate it."

"Mocking you . . .?" I asked, stepping forward. "Em, what the hell are you talking about?"

She groaned. "Never mind," she said. "Forget I said anything."

"Emilie. . ."

"Are you coming?" she asked, almost rudely, heading towards the door. "Or are you going to sulk some more?"

I sighed. "I'm coming," I said, following her out the door.

_I'm only a man in a silly red sheet  
Digging for kryptonite on this one way street  
Only a man in a funny red sheet  
Looking for special things inside of me_

_It's not easy to be me_


	17. Happy Together

by the way, this chapter is going on at the same time last chapter is.

* * *

"It's not _fair_," I complained, snuggling closer to Edward's form on the couch. "Why did she have to involve Laurent? If she was planning on betraying us all, why did she insist on doing that to him?"

Edward sighed. "I know sweetheart," he said, holding my small body tighter. "That's something we're not ever going to understand. But don't worry. Laurent will get better soon Bella, you'll see."

"Three days," Rosalie groaned, flopping back onto the lazy-boy recliner. "The poor guy has been in there for three days."

"I hate her for doing this to him," Alice whined from the kitchen, banging her fist on the counter.

"I'm glad the back stabber is dead." Emmett grumbled, gripping the back of the chair that his wife sat in.

"Poor Emilie," Jasper said, shaking his head. "The poor girl probably feels so guilty." He folded his arms over his chest, and leaned back on the couch.

"Yeah," we all agreed.

Rosalie sighed, "Poor Emilie," she said, shaking her head.

Esme huffed, coming in from the dining room. She was cleaning again, as if the place actually needed it.

"This is all so dreadful." She said. "Laurent is heartbroken, Emilie is probably off in her room as well, feeling guilty, and it's all because one woman couldn't be loyal to her family."

"I'd like to have been the one to blow her up," Emmett fumed. "Tanya ruined everything."

"Not everything," Esme pointed out.

Alice looked up at her foster mother, and entered the living room, to stand by her husband. "And what didn't she mess up?"

"We still have each other."

Edward gave me a loving squeeze. "Thank God for that. . ."

"Thank God for that. . ." Jasper echoed in agreement, pulling his wife onto his lap.

I reached over to the end table next to the couch, and picked up my phone, to check the time. Much to my disappointment, the clock read _7:45 am. _Dammit, I had to be at work in fifteen minutes.

I groaned, and wriggled out of Edward's arms. He looked at me quizzically, but I held up my phone, to show him the time. He understood immediately, and nodded.

"I'll see you guys at seven," I said, grabbing my keys from the counter. I was glad that I had checked the time when I did, because I had no scrubs at this house. I would have to stop at Edward and my house to change.

"If Laurent comes out while I'm gone," I said quietly, "you need to call me _right away_."

They all nodded, and I was out the door.

* * *

After changing into my work uniform, I pushed through the doors of the hospital. Julie was behind the desk already, early as usual. She flashed me a smile, and I gave her one as well, taking my place behind the desk, and signing into my computer.

It was only a few minutes later that I heard a familiar, quiet voice from the other side of the desk.

"Hey lady!" the voice said.

I grinned, and looked up. There, on the other side of the counter was Anthony. But this time, instead of his mother holding him, it was Carlisle.

"Hello again, Anthony," I said, still smiling. "Hey Carlisle, what's going on?"

My father-in-law frowned, and jerked his head in the direction of a stretcher being taken in the back. My eyes widened as I comprehended the situation. Anthony's mother had been in an accident.

"Bella, would you mind taking care of Anthony here, while I go take care of his mother?" Carlisle asked, smiling a sad smile. "I already spoke to child services. They thought it was a good idea as well, since you two have already met. Perhaps you can take him to the park, or something?"

I smiled, looking at the adorable boy in front of me. "Sure Carlisle," I said, stepping around the desk, and holding out my arms. Anthony wrapped his arms around my neck, and hooked his legs around my waist.

"Come on Anthony," I said, bouncing him gently on my hip. "Let's go see about that park."

"Okie-Dokie, Bwella," he said, as I carried him out of the hospital.

* * *

Anthony and I were sitting on a picnic blanket in the snow at a nearby park. The boy was wearing a thick coat, and was perfectly content despite the cold December weather.

"My daddy's in heaven," Anthony said, after I inquired as to where his father was. I frowned, and looked down at the snow.

"I'm sorry," I said, swirling a finger around in the ice beneath my hand.

Anthony shrugged. "Mommy says he's happy up there. Grammie and PopPop are wif him." He made a snowball in his tiny hands.

I wasn't sure how to respond, so I remained silent, and Anthony did too. I wondered what could have possibly going on in that adorable little head of his. I wished Edward was here, perhaps he could have told me.

"Hey Bella,"

Speak of the devil, and he shall appear.

I turned my head, and Edward was approaching us from behind. Anthony was watching him nervously, and I smiled in reassurance, nodding to silently tell him it was okay.

"Oh, hello Edward," I said, grinning as he sat down next to me in the snow. "This is Anthony," I gestured to my younger companion.

Little Anthony cocked his head. "Who's he?"

"This is Edward," I said, nodding in his direction. "He's my husband."

Anthony's eyes narrowed, examining Edward. My husband smiled nervously, and I bit my lip to hold back the hysterics threatening to spew out.

After a moment though, the little boy nodded. "Oh, okay."

"You approve?" Edward asked, raising an eyebrow. I jabbed him in the side with my elbow, yet again holding back giggles.

"Yep," Anthony replied cheerfully. I wondered if he actually knew what he had just agreed with. Oh well, it was the right answer either way.

"Well good," Edward said, grinning. "How old are you, Anthony?"

"Four," he said meekly, tossing the little snowball from palm to palm. Suddenly, a devilish smile crossed his face, and he tossed the ball at me, the wet smacking against my stomach. Anthony giggled the most adorable little laugh.

I tried to hide my smile as I glared playfully at him. "Did you just throw a snowball at me?" Another round of giggles from Anthony.

Edward chuckled, "I believe he did."

"Oh, I'm going to get you." I said, my eyes narrowing.

Anthony threw his head back, laughing as he stood up, and started running from me. I stood up too, and ran after him, at a fair pace. It was killing me to go so slow. But eventually I caught him, and tickled him to the ground.

"Bwella, stoppp!" he managed to say, between giggles. I had planned on stopping anyway, but suddenly a cold, wet object hit me in the head. My hands automatically flew to my now wet hair, as I glared at Edward, who was laughing hysterically.

Anthony took his chance, and dashed over to where my husband was standing, smacking his hand in a low five. I glared at them both. They were so going down.

I bent down and scooped up some snow, throwing it as hard as I could at Edward. I hit him in the chest, and his eyes narrowed, as he flung a return shot, hitting me in the arm. I laughed, as Anthony threw one at him, hitting him in the thigh. Edward was so dang tall, he couldn't even hit his stomach.

Edward chuckled. "Hey, I thought you were on my side?"

"Sowwy," Anthony shrugged.

Next thing I knew, they were both flinging white balls of fluff at me. I tried to return fire, but they were both so fast. Edward with his vampire speed, and Anthony being the young speedy kid that he was.

Despite my vampire grace, I managed to trip, as I was backing up. I slid, and landed right on my back. All fire ceased then.

Edward was laughing hysterically, just as Anthony was landing in the snow next to me. He grinned, and poked my cheek.

"You okay?"

I giggled. "I'm fine," I said, sitting up, and picking up the little boy. I turned to my husband, still staring daggers.

"Can you pick up the blanket?" I asked him. "It's probably about time that I take Anthony here back to the hospital, and talk to your father about his mommy."

Edward nodded, and did as I asked. Soon afterwards, I helped buckle Anthony in the back seat, and the three of us were off to visit Anthony's mother.


	18. In Fate's Hands

i know, i know. this chapter is REALLY short.

but i'm being kicked offline. and i really wanted to get this chapter out. so, here it is.

the next chapter will be soo much longer, i promise.

also, if you haven't read Heaven Help Us, i have to ask you to check it out. i really want some feedback on it. it's another 'what if' thingie.

kay, so here it is. chapter 16

* * *

I walked into the hospital with Anthony on my hip, and Edward walking right next to me. Carlisle was already waiting for us by the desk, and when he saw the three of us together, he smiled. I looked to Edward, and his lips were turned down into a frown. I was confused.

"Karen is waiting for you," Carlisle said, stepping towards us. "Anthony's mother would like to speak to Bella alone, for just a moment."

I nodded, and looked to the boy, whose head was resting on my shoulder. He was fast asleep, and he looked simply adorable sucking his thumb. Smiling, I gently handed him to Edward. Anthony nestled into Edward's neck, and wiggled a little, as if he was waking.

Edward grinned, as he softly rocked the boy until he was still again. I felt a pang of sadness when I remembered that Edward and I would never be able to have our own little Anthony. I frowned, despite the happy moment.

"Bella," Edward said, his smile fading. "Are you alright?"

I blinked a few times, bringing myself back into reality. "Yeah," I faked a smile. "I'm fine. I was just thinking." I turned to Carlisle. "Where's Karen?"

"Room one-oh-five," he replied, pointing towards a corridor to the left. "You can find it, right?"

I nodded, "I'll be back in a bit," I announced, kissing Edward on the cheek, and departed towards the room.

I wandered down the hallway slowly, until I finally came across Karen's door. I took in a deep breath, and pushed open the swinging door. Karen was waiting me, just as Carlisle said, and she offered me a smile.

"Hello Karen," I said, returning the smile. "How are you doing?"

She smiled weakly. "I've been better," she shrugged. "But it could be a lot worse."

"That's true," I agreed, taking a seat by her bedside.

"And how are you, Bella?" she asked. I was surprised that she remembered my name, and I smiled in response.

"I'm doing alright." I replied nodding. "I've been better as well, but, it's like you said. Things could be worse."

"Oh," she cocked her head to the side. "What's the trouble?"

I sighed. "My husband and I had a misunderstanding recently, and it was really bad." I frowned at the memory. "We're okay now, but I have a feeling that it will be a while before everything returns to normal, and I just want to skip to that part."

She smiled in understanding. "Things will get better," she promised. "You'll see, everything will be fine. If you love each other, things will work out."

"Thank you," I smiled. "But I must admit, Anthony seems to be bettering my mood by the minute when he's around."

She grinned. "He tends to do that to people." she said with a soft giggle.

"He's a sweetheart," I agreed. "Such a wonderful kid."

"That's my baby. . ." she said, looking down. Her smile faded, and she lifted her head again. "Bella, I need to ask you a favor."

"Sure," I smiled.

"I just moved into the area, and I really haven't gotten around to making any trustworthy friends in my neighborhood," she began, twiddling her thumbs. She seemed a little uncomfortable, or perhaps nervous. "And Anthony has nowhere to stay while I'm here. I am a single mother, and all, and there's also the fact that none of my family is anywhere in the area. And well, you get along so well with Anthony, and although I was really hesitant to leave my boy with a nurse that's practically a stranger to me, but Dr. Cullen seems that it would be a good idea, and he is your father-in-law. So, I was actually wondering if. . ."

"Oh!" I exclaimed, a grin creeping across my face. "I'd gladly take care of him."

"Really?" She smiled too. "Oh, Bella, it will only be for a few days, a week at most. I really, really appreciate this."

"Anything for that sweet little boy,"

She beamed. "Thank you so much,"

"Don't mention it Karen," I said, waving my hand dismissively. "You just worry about getting better, alright?"

She nodded. "I'll do that,"

I slid the chair away from the bed as noiselessly as possible, and gracefully stood from my seat. I smiled at her once more before I left the room, and headed back towards Edward, and our charge.

* * *

I entered the front room, still smiling. Of course, the smile only widened when I saw Edward and Anthony. Edward was sitting in a waiting chair, Anthony sitting on his lap. The boy had woken up, and he was tugging on Edward's hair lightly, giggling as Edward winced. Somehow though, Edward was laughing in between the frowns. The wincing was obviously for show though, but luckily not to Anthony. 

It had to be the cutest thing I had ever seen.

"Hello boys," I said, unable to stop smiling. "Guess what?"

"What?" Anthony asked cheerfully, dropping Edward's hair.

"You get to stay with Eddie and me for a while," I smiled, "just for a few days, until your mommy can take you home, alright?"

Anthony smiled too. "Oh-kaay." He replied, cheerful as ever.

"Come on buddy," Edward said, standing and holding the boy on his hip. "We got some people we want you to meet."

"Oh-kay," Anthony nodded.

With that, Edward, Anthony and I headed back to the Cullen's house.


	19. Give a Little Bit

Okay, so there's about three to four chapters left of this story. The rest is mostly fluff, and angst on Laurent's end. The last chapter (before the epilogue) will not only be in Laurent's point of view, but it will probably be a little fast forward thing.

Next chapter will be in his point of view, too.

* * *

_Give a little bit  
Give a little bit of your love to me  
Give a little bit  
I'll give a little bit of my love to you  
See the man with the lonely eyes  
Take his hand, you'll be surprised_

**Goo Goo Dolls—Give a Little Bit**

We stepped inside the Cullen's house, Anthony still clinging to Edward. Alice bounded in from the living room. I should have known that she would have seen the little boy. She grinned when she saw the adorable picture of Edward and Anthony.

"Anthony," I said with a smile, "this is Edward's sister, Alice." I gestured to my sister-in-law.

"Alice, this is Anthony" I dropped my hand, and moved it to point to the child, but I kept my eyes on Alice.

"We're babysitting while Dad takes care of his mother," Edward explained further, bouncing Anthony slightly, holding him higher on his hip.

"I'm not a baby!" Anthony protested, sounding disgusted by the word.

I giggled. "That's right," I nodded. "You're a big boy."

"Silly Edward," Alice shook her head. "You're big boy sitting, baby sitting is for _babies_."

Anthony laughed, and poked his cheek. "Silly Eddie,"

I had to bite my lip to hold back my hysterics. Edward glared daggers at me, and Alice muffled her giggles with a small, pale hand.

"You told him to say that, didn't you," he accused.

"No," I said, unable to hold my laughter any longer. "I swear! He came up with that on his own."

His eyes narrowed, unconvinced. But he let it drop anyway.

Just then, Laurent and Emilie appeared, walking down the stairs. Laurent looked slightly confused, and Emilie looked completely exasperated.

"Hewwo!" Anthony greeted.

Laurent cocked his head to the side. "Hey kiddo," he said, eyeing Edward with bemused eyes. "Who do you belong to?"

I couldn't speak. I just stared at Laurent, utterly amazed. Not only was he suddenly downstairs, but he was speaking as if nothing happened whatsoever. So, like an idiot, instead of talking, I just gaped at him.

"We're 'big boy sitting' for a few days," he said, a small smile crossing his lips as he laughed silently at our own inside joke.

"Anthony, this is Laurent," Alice introduced. "He's our friend."

Anthony paid no mind to Laurent. Both his little eyes were locked on a smiling Emilie, who was leaning against the stair railing. He put out his arms, and Edward handed me to him.

"Who's she?" he whispered.

I giggled. "That's my sister Emilie."

"Oh," he said, not bothering to whisper anymore. "She's pwitty."

Emilie smiled sheepishly, Edward chuckled, and Laurent nodded.

"She is, isn't she?" he said, cocking his head to the side.

Emilie blinked. "Uhm . . . thank you?"

Laurent and Anthony both grinned, and said, "You're welcome," at the same time.

Edward and I just laughed.

"Can we go play in the snow again, Bwella?" Anthony asked, his wide blue eyes pleading with me. "Please?"

I sighed. "But we just came inside."

I hated wet. I hated snow. Alaska was really starting to suck.

"I'll take him to play," Laurent offered, only a small emotion attached to his voice. He left me speechless yet again. What the hell was going on with him? Whatever it was, I liked it. He was certainly not back to normal, he was nowhere near as cheerful, but at least he was making an effort.

Emilie shrugged off the railing. "I'll come."

"Okay!" Anthony agreed eagerly. Emilie laughed, and walked over to me. I handed the boy to her, and she walked out front, Laurent close behind.

Edward blinked. "I'm not complaining," he said, raising an eyebrow. "But what happened while we were gone?"

Alice grinned. "You'll see," she sang.

I groaned. "I hate it when you do that."

"I do too," Edward pouted. "Especially when you block your thoughts,"

Alice grinned triumphantly. "Sorry," she said, with no hint of remorse whatsoever.

"Sure you are," I said, rolling my eyes.

"I am," she lied. "I'm so terribly sorry."

Edward scoffed. "Go away, Alice."

"Kay," she grinned, turning and skipping up the stairs.

* * *

(I know this chapter was short too, but the next chapter will be up in an hour or two. XP) 


	20. Thank You for the Venom

so, here's another Laurent point of view chapter. yay. :D

hey, you also might want to check out my friend's story "Be Happy," it may not sound like it, but it is a Edward and Bella story, i promise. it's her first fanfiction, and personally i think it's amazingly written. if you're not a Jake fan though, you might want to stay away from it though, lol.

kay. end author's note.

* * *

_So give me all you poison,  
and give me all your pills  
and give me all your hopeless hearts  
and make me ill  
**Thank You for the Venom**_

I shut the door behind me as I stepped into the winter air. By the time I looked up, Anthony and Emilie were already absorbed in a snowball fight. The white balls of ice flew through the air, soaking them both. I couldn't contain the small smile that crept across my lips as I saw them. Kids could be so adorable. And Emilie, she was another thing entirely. . .

For the first time, I was struck by how beautiful she really was. Her radiant smile was enchanting; her inhumanly white teeth shining like the snow below her. Her laugh was like wind chimes, tinkling like music. I couldn't recall a more stunning creature, not in any of my three-hundred years. When the thought first crossed my mind, I took even myself by surprise, and had to look away.

What the hell was I thinking? She was Emilie. Of all people, Emilie! She was the sarcastic, pain in the ass girl who had just joined our family. Yes, I cared about her, but she was just a friend, my sister's best friend, for that matter. Besides the fact, I was just starting to get over Tanya, the woman that I could have so easily fallen in love with.

But despite all that, when I turned back to them, she still looked like beauty incarnate. I mentally slapped myself. What was wrong with me?

"Laurent?" she called, tilting her head to one side. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I replied, blinking a few times. Hah, as if that could somehow clear my head of all the absurd thoughts going through my mind. "I was just thinking, is all."

"Don't let your brain explode, sweetie." She smirked.

My eyes narrowed, and I opened my mouth to retort, but my words were interrupted by a sudden wetness in my side. I looked down, and a ball of ice was sliding down my hip.

Anthony giggled, and looked down at the snow innocently. An idea came to my mind, and I smirked.

"Emilie, did you just throw a snowball at me?"

Her eyes widened. "No!" she exclaimed. "Anthony did it!"

"Oh Emilie, that's low," I said, shaking my head. "Blaming your violence on little children. Shame on you."

"Yeah," Anthony grinned, falling for my ruse, "shame on you, Emmlee."

"Why I oughta. . ." she trailed off, and got a dark look in her eyes. She crouched down, and the next thing I knew, she was flying towards me, tackling me to the snow. I could feel the shock on my face, as she glowered at me from above, her perfect, furious face only inches from mine.

"You bastard!" she snapped.

My eyes widened, "Emilie, not in front of the child!"

"Oh, so you can _be_ a bastard in front of him, but I can't say it?" she retorted, continuing to glower at me.

I frowned. Why did it bother me so, to have her upset with me? I didn't know what the cause was for this sudden feeling of hurt coursing through me, but I didn't like it one bit.

My eyebrows furrowed. "I'm sorry," I said, pathetically.

She blinked, surprised by my unexpected remorse. "You should be," she said. She sounded like she was trying to sound angry, but at the same time, she sounded somewhat confused. Her eyes shifted to Anthony, and she got off me. She settled for sitting cross-legged in the snow nearby me.

I heard the sound of Bella shutting the door, as she and Edward exited the house. She jingled the car keys in her hand, and smiled at the boy.

"You hungry, Anthony?" she asked, remembering his human needs. "Come on, let's get you something to eat."

"Kay," he said cheerfully.

He grinned, and trotted to Bella's side. He waved at us once, and followed the couple to the car.

Once they were gone, Emilie and I were alone again. I sighed, and watched the black Volvo drive off, until it was no longer visible, even to my sensitive eyes. The two of us sat in silence, as we watched the light began to fade. The sun peeked out from behind the clouds, as it fell below the horizon. I looked down at my hands, and saw the familiar shining of my skin. Beside me, Emilie gasped.

I turned my head to face her, and I had to gasp too. She looked absolutely radiant in the glow of the sun, shining like diamonds were imbedded into her white skin. If possible, she looked even more beautiful.

"Laurent," she said, her eyes wide. "You . . . you seem to be sparking."

I had to laugh. "It's a vampire thing,"

"Wait a second. . ." she looked down at her own skin, and took in a loud intake of breath. "Holy crap!"

"Why do you think we live in _Alaska_?"

She shrugged. "You were once Eskimos?"

I burst out laughing, "No Emilie, it's because we're practically made of granite. We couldn't very well walk around Florida, now could we?"

"I suppose this would provoke a few questions, huh?" She lifted her hand up to examine it closer.

"Just a few," I smirked.

The sun disappeared again, and she returned to the non-glowing, but still beautiful, vampire I was used to.

"I wonder. . ." I mused aloud, looking down at the blades of grass breaking through the snow. I pulled one from its roots, and twisted it between my fingers.

"What?" she asked, her voice alight with curiosity.

I sighed. "I was thinking about what would have happened," I said, avoiding her eyes. Instead, I focused on tearing the blade to small pieces. "What would have happened if the Volturi never got to Tanya, if she hadn't joined them? Would we have been happy?"

"Perhaps," she replied, forming a snowball in her hands, and crushing it in her hands. "But I suppose that's something we'll never know."

I looked up, and noticed she was avoiding my eyes as well. I briefly wondered why before answering. "I still wonder,"

"Don't dwell on the 'what ifs,'" she said, finally looking up, and locking her crimson eyes with my coffee ones. "That won't get you anywhere, but miserable."

I laughed without any trace of humor. "Hindsight is twenty-twenty."

"And the future is completely unclear," she said, looking towards the sunset. "What would you rather think about, regrets of your past, or possibilities of the future?"

I sighed. "What future?"

She rolled her eyes, and scoffed. "Oh, please."

"What?"

"You have an eternity, Laurent." She said, shaking her head. "You have plenty of time to work up a decent future."

"I suppose that's true. . . ."

She smiled. "Of course it is," she replied. "After all, I'm the one who said it. I'm always right, you should know that."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course,"

"Of course," she giggled.

"I meant what I said before you know," I pointed out.

"About me being intelligent?"

I smiled wryly. "Well, that too. But, it's not what I'm getting at."

She cocked her head, "Then what?" she asked.

"About me caring about you," I replied, as if it were completely obvious.

She scowled. "Don't start. . ."

"I mean it!" I said, the exasperation obvious in my tone.

"Of course you do," she snapped. Twilight was falling upon the earth, the land getting darker by the moment, coincidentally much like Emilie's mood.

I frowned. "Why must you insist on not believing me?"

"Because," she snapped.

"Because why?" I asked. I felt like a child.

"It's none of your business." She growled.

"I believe it is," I said, raising my eyebrows.

"No, it's not," she seethed.

"Please tell me," I said, my eyes begging her to tell me the truth. I couldn't imagine why she wouldn't tell me, or why she couldn't even believe me in the first place.

"No,"

"Please?" I begged again.

She groaned. "Because, when I was human," she began, looking away. "No one ever noticed me. Now, suddenly someone does, and it's not just _any_ someone, but someone that I happen to care about too? No, that's not possible. You're only saying that because you feel bad about my embarrassing little outburst. You feel sorry for me, that's all."

"That's absurd!" I exclaimed, "What on earth would give you such an idea?"

"You know it when no one notices you," she replied simply. "It's very easy to tell. My parents didn't even notice me half the time. Maybe that had something to do with the fact that I've never been the type to let people in, ever." She shrugged, "But it seems you're pretty good at getting things out of me."

"Oh," was all I could manage.

A long silence passed, before I finally had the courage to speak again.

"You're wrong," I said, looking at the snow again. "I care about you, Em. I'm your friend. I'll always be here for you. I would _never_ lie about that."

I looked up to meet her eyes again, looking her eyes with the utmost sincerity. She stared at me in shock, seeming almost dazed. After a moment, she finally spoke.

"Thank you," she whispered, looking back down at her hands.

I wished that she would stop hiding her face from me. Why was she always so ashamed when she actually let emotion show? I would have to do something about that.

"No," I said, shaking my head. "Thank _you_,"

She raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"Believing me,"

She smiled. "You're welcome,"


	21. Whenever You Remember

_Whenever you remember times gone by  
Remember how we held our heads so high  
When all this world was there for us  
And we believe that we could touch the sky  
Whenever you remember, I'll be there  
Remember how we reached that dream together  
Whenever you remember_

_**Whenever You Remember—Carrie Underwood**_

The next two days passed a little too quickly for my taste. Anthony served as a catalyst for every reaction that needed to finally happen in the house. Somehow, the boy had brought back some kind of joy that I hadn't even known was absent.

Edward and I were closer, Esme was more jubilant, hell, it even seemed as if Emmett was softer. However, I was sure that last one would probably fade after a bit, Emmett would be back to his usual violent self within a few days. But even so, it was a nice temporary change.

But the one thing that shocked us all was Laurent. After spending a little more time with Anthony and Emilie, it seemed as if someone had picked him up, and pushed him on the road towards recovery. He didn't seem as broken anymore. Sure, he was still moody, and he would brood occasionally, but Emilie seemed to be able to bring him back to reality.

I stepped onto the back patio, where Emilie and Laurent were playing around in the snow. Laurent and Emilie sat in the ice, talking and watching the boy about a foot away from them. Anthony was sprawled out in the ice, waving his arms back and forth, making a snow angel.

"What are you doing?" I heard Laurent ask.

Emilie sighed. "He's making a snow angel. What does it look like?"

"A snow angel?" he tilted his head to one side.

"You don't know what a snow angel is!?" Emilie gasped.

Anthony just lifted his head, and gaped at his clueless vampire friend for a moment, before returning to his angel.

"Should I?" Laurent asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes!" Emile exclaimed, flicking snow at him. "Where have you _been_ for the last three hundred years, a cave?"

Anthony jumped up, being careful not to wreck his imprint in the snow. He looked down at it, smiling proudly. He pointed to it exuberantly.

"Snow angel," he announced.

"Oh," Laurent said, smiling. "I see it."

"You make one," Anthony demanded.

"I'll pass," Laurent said, raising his eyebrows.

Emilie smacked his arm. "Come on, party pooper," she said, glaring. "Just make one."

"But—" Laurent tried to protest, but Emilie grabbed his hand, and pulled him up. She dragged him further out into the snow, and pointed to the ground.

"You heard the boy," she said, and I could hear the smile in her voice. "Make a snow angel."

Laurent scoffed, but complied. I had to admit, that it was adorable when a little child was doing it, but when a muscular vampire male was doing it, it looked utterly ridiculous.

I snickered when he stood up, and his angel looked completely deformed. Emilie bit her lip to hide her laughter.

"Um," she raised an eyebrow. "I don't think it worked."

He blinked. "My angel has two heads. . ."

"You must have moved," Emilie said, tilting her head to the side.

"Ugly angel," Anthony shook his head.

Laurent groaned. "Thanks so much,"

"Try again," Emilie suggested.

"No," Laurent shook his head. "I'd rather not,"

Anthony laughed. "Try," he pleaded.

Laurent sighed, and instead of getting back on the ground, he bent over and picked up a handful of snow. Emilie raised an eyebrow, and Laurent grinned as he dropped the lump of ice on top of her head.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, brushing the snow out of her hair.

He chuckled, and shrugged. "You're the one who suggested making a snow angel."

She stared at him in disbelief. "That was the worst pick up line I have ever heard in my entire life." She said, through a fit of laughter.

"Ah," he said. "But, it worked, didn't it?"

She snorted, "Definitely not."

I looked down at the watch on my wrist, and sighed. I was supposed to be taking Anthony back to his mother by now, she was ready to go home.

"Hey Anthony," I called. The boy turned his head, and smiled.

He trotted towards me, "Hewwo Bwella,"

I smiled. "It's time for you to go home," I told him. I expected him to grin, or cheer, but instead he frowned.

I frowned too. "Don't you miss your mommy, Anthony?"

"Yes," he replied. "But, I don't want to leave. I'll miss you guys."

"Oh Anthony," I sighed, "You'll get to visit us again. We'll miss you too, but you gotta go home. Your mommy misses you a lot. She'll be sad if you don't come home."

He nodded. "Okay," he said. "Can I say goodbye?"

"Of course," I smiled.

He stumbled over to Laurent and Emilie, giving them both a hug. Then he went inside, and hugged the others, who were watching TV in the living room.

"Kay," he announced. "I can go home now."

I grinned. "Let's go then,"

* * *

After I had given Anthony back to his mother, it was almost Twilight. But for some reason, I wasn't ready to go home yet. So, instead of driving home, I took the Volvo on another route. I started off towards the park that I had taken Anthony that first day.

After parking the car, I entered the park, and walked down the path that cut through the snowy grass, my mind elsewhere. I strayed off the path, and entered the surrounding woods, smiling to myself.

I remembered Anthony, Edward and I playing in the snow. I remembered how euphoric I felt. I remembered how adorable Edward looked, holding the boy, and Anthony yanking his hair.

But then, despite the happy memories that came to my mind, the only thing that I could concentrate on was the sad thought that followed. I remembered being human, and wishing to someday have a family. I remembered having a dream or two, of Edward and me as parents, even though I knew that it was impossible.

I saw a fallen tree, leaning against its neighbor. I sighed, and stepped over dirt and rocks, to use the bark as a seat. I sat cross-legged on the thick, snow-covered wood, not bothering to care about my jeans getting soaked.

"Well," I said to myself. "This sucks,"

I had sacrificed so much to be with Edward. Hell, I sacrificed my life to be with him for eternity. I gave up my parents, my non-Cullen friends, my home. I forfeited a normal life, and that included children. Of course, I didn't regret any of that. Edward and my new family were _most definitely_ worth it. I would give up _anything_ for Edward, or my family. But that didn't stop me from grieving what I lost. I just had to remind myself that although I lost a lot, I gained so much more.

"Bella!" A voice shouted, causing me to jump, and fall face down into the snow. I was about to yell at whoever scared me, when I heard someone collapse to the snow next to me.

"Bella, are you alright?" the angelic voice asked, sounding concerned. I moaned, and pushed myself out of the snow, and onto my knees. I looked up, and saw that Edward was sitting in the exact same position as me.

"I'm fine," I said, brushing the snow out of my hair. "You just startled me, and I fell off of the tree."

He sighed with relief, and pulled me close to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and laid my head on his stone chest. He sighed, and ran his hands through my auburn hair.

"Um," I said, "I love you, too?"

He chuckled, but there was no humor in the sound. "What did I tell you, Bella?"

I raised an eyebrow, and lifted my head to look at his face. It was solemn. "Edward, what's wrong?" I traced his frown with my fingertips.

"I told you to never go into the woods alone."

I blinked. "I thought that was only valid when I was human."

He shook his head.

Then I suddenly understood. Why Edward's voice was so frantic when he called me, why he was holding onto me so tightly, and why he was here in the first place.

"Alice had a vision," I said. It wasn't a question.

He only nodded.

"It wasn't good." Another non-question

He sighed, and gripped me tighter. "No,"

I gulped. "What happened?"

"We don't know," he replied. "She just saw. . ." he pursed his lips, ". . . something that we don't want to happen."

I didn't speak, I just returned to my previous position, the side of my face to his chest, listening to the sound of his breathing, and nothing else.

"Let's go home," he said, lifting me in his strong arms, and cradling me to his chest. I was still too scared to speak, so I allowed him to carry me to the car.

Once we were driving, he took my hand in his, and brought my knuckles to his lips. "You're fine Bella," he said, his lips brushing against my hand as he spoke. "No one is going to ever hurt you, I promise."

"What exactly did Alice see?"

He sighed, dropping our hands to the console. "It was nothing, Bella."

"You weren't acting like it was nothing," I pointed out.

"It's no one that is going to come back," he promised. "It was just a night crawler, someone who has nothing better to do then cause pain to other people."

I bit my lip. "You mean like the men in Port Angeles?" I asked. That was one of my human memories I was really looking forward to forgetting.

He let out a low growl. "Something like that. . ."

But something told me that _wasn't_ all it was. I let the subject drop though, not wanting to push my husband any further.

* * *

hmm, a little sequel foreshadowing, perhaps? XD 

you'll just have to seeeeee.

(no, it's most definitely not the Volturi)


	22. When You Say You Love Me

second chapter of the day. this one's pretty long, and i actually really like this one. writing Laurent in this chapter was so much fun. :D

Emilie loves mooses. XD

Oh, and for those of you who read A Renewed Fate: Kayleigh has been grounded. i've been meaning to say something, but i kept forgetting. she would like me to say: "KAYLEIGH LIVES" hopefully, she'll be back soon.

_

* * *

_

_When you say you love me  
__The world goes still, so still inside and  
__When you say you love me  
__For a moment, there's no one else alive  
__  
__And this journey that we're on.  
__How far we've come and I  
__celebrate every moment.  
__And when you say you love me,  
__That's all you have to say.  
__I'll always feel this way._

**When You Say You Love Me—Josh Groban**

(We're back to Laurent's point of view.)

I was back in my room again. For some reason, I had discovered that I was able to find solace in counting those dots. I wasn't sure how long I was alone. All I knew was that sooner or later, the phone rang, and Alice came skipping in, announcing that Bella was home safe. I breathed a sigh of relief. At least one thing went my way.

Alice had seen Bella alone in the forest, being dragged away by some unrecognizable men. She didn't see their eyes, so she didn't know whether or not they were human. Either way, she didn't like it, and Edward immediately ran off to find her, mumbling profanities on his way out.

Another immeasurable amount of time passed, and I heard a terrified scream come from outside. I instantly recognized the soprano voice, and launched myself out of bed, and down the stairs.

Emilie was out front in the snow, staring at the woods nearby the house. I went directly to her side, and was soon followed by Emmett and Rosalie.

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking her over, checking for any sign that she had been attacked. "Are you hurt? Did you see something?"

Her eyes were still locked on the trees when she answered. "There was someone out there."

My eyes widened, and my head snapped to the woods. Emmett and Rosalie did the same, but none of us saw anyone.

"What was it?" Rosalie asked.

Emilie shook her head. "I really have no idea. All I saw was a dark figure. It could have been a moose, for all I know."

"Do you think it had something to do with what Alice saw tonight?" Emmett asked.

"Perhaps. . ." Emilie bit her lip. "Maybe I'm being irrational. It had to be nothing. I'm seeing things"

A low growl formed in my chest. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out." I started towards the forest, but Emile grabbed my arm.

"Laurent," she hissed.

"Go inside," I ordered, not breaking my stare at the trees.

Rosalie scoffed. "Don't be so dramatic, Laurent."

"I'm not being dramatic," I retorted. "There's something in the trees, a something that might have been after Bella, and something that could have wanted to hurt Emilie."

"And something that could possibly kill _you,_" Emmett pointed out.

"Or," Emilie said, holding up a hand. "It could just be a moose."

I rolled my eyes. "_Now_ who's being melodramatic?"

"Just leave it alone, Laurent." Emilie sighed. "Whatever it was, it's gone. The moose is gone."

Emmett snickered. "She's right," he said. "Let's just go inside."

"We'll ask Alice if she saw anything, when she gets back." Rosalie added.

"Gets back?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Emilie nodded. "She and Jasper went to go see Edward and Bella," She shrugged, "something about a more positive vision."

"Oh,"

"Can we go inside now?" Rosalie asked. "The TIVO can only pause for so long, and America's Next Top Model is on."

Emmett groaned. "Must we watch that?" he asked. "Monster Garage is on."

"Yes Emmett," Rosalie said, smirking. "We must watch it. I happen to like it."

"Go figure," Emilie snorted. "The model loves the model reality show."

Rosalie smiled arrogantly, and I just chuckled.

"Come on," Emilie said, grabbing my arm, and pulling me towards the door. "Let's go before Rosalie misses her show. We don't need an angry Rosalie _and_ a moose after us."

"What is it with you and mooses?" I asked, stumbling along as she pulled me. She was strong, even for a vampire. "Or is it meece? . . . Or mice . . . no wait, that's the plural of mouse. . ."

"It's moose." She said, pulling me through the door. "The plural of moose is moose."

I rolled my eyes, and headed inside.

"That's stupid," I replied, walking into the living room. I felt Emilie walking behind me. "The word should at least be different."

"You're so retarded," she laughed.

Rosalie and Emmett headed upstairs, Rosalie hurrying to get back to the TV in their bedroom.

I groaned, and plopped onto the couch. "I don't see why you wouldn't let me go."

"Because it might not have been a moose," she replied, as if the answer was obvious. "Running out into the woods, after God only knows what isn't exactly smart."

"I could protect myself," I scoffed.

She huffed, clearly exasperated. "You're so damn arrogant! I mean, who knows what that was! It could have been the Volturi, or another vampire, or something. It might have just been an animal or my imagination, but it could have also been something dangerous, something that could outrun you, or _worse_! How could you actually think about running after it like that? Could you be any more retarded?! I mean seriously, come on. God! You're such an idiot!"

"If I'm such an idiot," I seethed, "Why do you care?"

"Ugh!" She exclaimed. "Because I love you, you idiot!"

My eyes widened. "What did you just say?"

If it were possible, her face paled. "Oh shit, I did not just say that."

"Yes you did," I gaped at her.

She folded her arms over her chest. "I didn't say anything."

"You just said you loved me."

"I did not!" she squeaked. "I said nothing like that. How could I? You're arrogant, and annoying, and condescending, and rude, you're basically a pain in the ass guy who lives down the hall from me. Why on earth would I say I loved you?"

"Because you do," I grinned. "_You_ love _me_."

"I do not!" she snapped.

"Would you stop denying it, if I told you that I loved you too?" I asked, standing up.

She growled. "No! I will continue to deny it until I . . ." she paused, as my words sunk in. "Wait, _HUH_?"

"I love you too," I repeated, grinning. It felt so good to say those words after everything that had happened. I couldn't believe that the words were coming out of my mouth until after I said them, but once I did, I was glad that I finally did. It felt so surreal, but at the same time, so true.

From the moment that I met Emilie, I knew that we would be close. After all, she talked back to the Volturi, how much more amazing could you get? But falling in love with her? That's something that not even Alice could see coming. Or then again, maybe she could. I guess I'd have to ask her that later.

Emilie had been my safe harbor through this entire mess. She had been there to pull me from my depression. She had been there to knock me to my senses. And even before all this, she had been the most amazing friend. It shouldn't have surprised me that I had fallen for her. And yet, I was completely shocked.

"This can't be happening," she breathed.

"Ah, but it is." I couldn't stop smiling. I tried, but I honestly couldn't. Damn Emilie.

She shook her head. "No, no. This isn't happening. Stuff like this only happens in the movies."

"Well, then, we'll just make it our own movie." I smirked, and grabbed her arm. She looked completely stunned as I pulled her closer to me, and snaked an arm around her tiny waist. That's when I kissed her. I hungrily pressed my lips to hers, and pulled her closer, pressing every line of my body to hers. Her arms instinctively wrapped around my neck, and through my already unruly hair. She deepened the kiss, and I paused to whisper her name.

That's when Bella and Edward conveniently walked in.

"Oh!" Bella exclaimed, embarrassed. Emilie immediately pulled away, and stood next to me, biting her lip. She was also obviously embarrassed as well. Edward looked like a dear caught in headlights.

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing.

"Hey there guys," I said, scratching the back of my head. "How are you?"

Edward chuckled. "Not as good as you two, it seems." Emilie hid her face in my chest, and that only made me laugh harder. I wrapped my arms around her, and hugged her to me.

"Alice had another vision," Bella said, still sounding somewhat uncomfortable. "She says it's going to be stormy in a few days, once the weather warms a bit, and she suggested baseball."

I had to chuckle. "Baseball, eh?"

"Yeah, you'll finally get to play." Bella replied, laughing with me. "This time we won't be distracted by your friends trying to kill me."

Emilie lifted her head. "Wait, what?"

"Nothing," Edward snapped, not looking the least bit amused by Bella's joke. "Nothing at all. . ."

"Your friends wanted to kill Bella?" Emilie pulled away, and raised an eyebrow.

I winced. "It was a long time ago, Em." I tried to explain. "Back when Bella was human."

"That was only a few months ago!" She exclaimed.

Bella sighed. "But it happened over a year ago," she said, shaking her head. "It's all behind us now Emilie, don't worry about it."

"Besides," Edward tried defending me as well. "Laurent didn't participate in the hunt."

"You hunted humans," It wasn't a question, but a realization.

I could only nod. "I did."

"How could you?" she blinked.

"I really didn't know that there was an alternative," I explained. "Not until I met the Cullens. But when James decided to pursue Bella, I came here to the 'vegetarian' coven." I sighed. "It didn't work out at first, and I returned to my old ways. But then I ran into Bella again. . ."

"And after listening to a very rude rant by me," Bella interjected, "He decided to try again."

Emilie nodded, and looked down at the floor. "I see. . ."

"You're upset," I said, lifting her chin with my index finger, and middle finger.

She shook her head, and I dropped my hand. "No, just . . . taking it all in."

"Come here," I offered her my hand. "I'll explain everything."

She took it without needing any deliberation, and I took her upstairs. I had a lot of explaining to do before the morning. Thank God we didn't need any sleep.

"Tell me everything," she said, taking one of my hands in her own. She sat cross-legged in front of me on the bed, and I was mimicking her position. "Start from the beginning."

I smirked. "That was a long time ago, dear."

"Well, give me the Reader's Digest version," she probed, squeezing my hand. I smiled, and looked away. "Please," she begged.

I sighed. "I'm afraid it will upset you."

"Try me," she pressed.

"I was born in France," I began, "Around the year 1755."

Her eyes widened, but she didn't look bothered by the date, just surprised. She squeezed my hand in reassurance, and I went on.

I told her everything. I told her about Rebecca, and how we both died. She frowned when I mentioned that I had loved her, but I assured her that she was still the only love of my non-life, and that I was over my first love. That seemed to appease her.

I explained to her how I came across Victoria and James, joining their coven because of James' strength. Then I told them of the baseball game, and all about James' hunt, that I wasn't a part of. I told her about coming to Denali for the first time, and the frustration I felt when I didn't think I was strong enough to change.

I told her how I came across Bella again, and how I had tricked Victoria, and accidentally gotten Bella bitten, instead of saving her. She learned about the war with the werewolves, and how Victoria was killed. Once she got over the shock of the existence of werewolves, I told her all about Bella's rant to me at the mall, and why I decided that I had to be strong enough, for Rebecca.

That brought me to Bella's wedding, and her moving out, and then, to her appearance in our lives.

"And now," I announced when I was finally finished. "Now we're here."

She smiled. "Thank you," she said.

"I love you," I grinned.

She leaned in, and kissed me softly. "I love you, too."

I had finally found happiness again. I found it in Emilie.

_She loves me, _I sang in my head. _She loves me, she loves me._

Maybe I was a decent guy after all. I had to be, to deserve someone like Emilie.


	23. Now and Forever

this isn't my favorite chapter, not at all.

woohoo for filler chapters?

next chapter: baseball && Christmas

then the epilogue. _

* * *

_

_Sometimes I just hold you  
Too caught up in me to see  
Im holding a fortune  
That heaven has given to me_

**Richard Marx—Now and Forever**

Baseball was going to be interesting. I was really looking forward to it though, despite the gripping fear that, even as a graceful vampire, I would find a way to severely injure myself. After all, they say that all your qualities were enhanced when you became a vampire, your beauty, your strength, as well as your poise. Since I had very little of that to begin with, perhaps I wouldn't be as graceful as most vampires.

We would have to wait a few days, though. According to Alice, the weather would have to warm up first, leaving behind the below freezing temperature. Once the weather hit fifty, a huge storm would come, bringing with it the thunder necessary for us vampires to play, marking the end of the snow season.

Cue the hallelujah chorus! Finally, the snow would soon be gone.

While we were waiting for the miracle known as warmer weather, I got to see Rosalie and Alice spazz over the coming of Christmas for the very first time. Well, that was certainly . . . _interesting_. I was glad that I did not live in that house anymore.

Thank heaven for marriage. Keep that in mind everyone, the best part of marriage is moving away from your Christmas-crazed sisters-in-law. Well, that and the whole undying love and devotion thing.

They were insane! The entire place was covered in tinsel, and the entire trim of the outside of the house was lined in colorful lights. I had to admit though, the outside was somewhat normal, and it was rather pretty. But they took it just a little too far. And I'm not only talking about the decorations.

Both of them, they were both completely 'Christmas spirited,' always happy, and chattering on about how excited they were for Christmas to come, and to see what their husbands got them, and what they would give their husbands, and what they would give to the children's ward of the hospital. It was absolutely crazy, that it was all they talked about.

Christmas was two weeks away. Thank God, only two weeks before they returned to their normal, non-crazed selves.

The bad thing about Christmas though, was the fact that it involved presents. Edward, plus presents, equaled expensive. There was no way around it. Stupid flashy, rich, vampire, husband . . . guy. He was probably going to get me something ridiculously costly, and most likely, unnecessary. I hated it when people spent large amounts on me, even now that I had plenty of money to reciprocate.

I did have a bit set aside, that was specifically for Edward's present. I wasn't going to _not_ give him something, but I had no idea what to get for him. What do you get your vampire husband for Christmas?

I really never thought that I would ever use the words vampire and Christmas in the same sentence. Before Edward, I thought that vampires were gothic figures of someone's very creative imagination. Now I was buying one a Christmas present. But honestly, I never thought that the words vampire, and husband would be in the same sentence, either. Hm. How strange life can turn out to be.

Okay, moving on.

"Luucy, I'm home!" I called, slamming the door behind me as I entered the home that Edward and I called our own. I grinned when I heard a musical chuckle coming from the living room, and I walked quickly to the sound.

He smiled too when he saw me, and patted the seat next to him on the couch. It was Friday, which was Edward's day off, which also meant that he had probably just recently gotten home from visiting his family. That included his Christmas elf sisters.

_Poor Edward_, I thought, laughing quietly to myself, as I seated myself next to him, folding my legs beneath me, my head automatically falling to his shoulder.

"Hello darling," he said, kissing the top of my head. "How was your day?"

I laughed. "Better then yours, I assume." I grinned. "How's the North Pole?"

"Hush you," he scoffed. "Tomorrow's your turn."

I grimaced. "Oh, I am _so_ excited." Huzzah for sarcasm.

"Oh, you know you love them." He chuckled.

"Of course I do," I said, lifting my head to kiss his cheek. "You know that I love our family,"—I didn't miss his grin when I said _our_, and not _your_—"they're just a little scary during Christmas time."

He laughed. "It's only Rosalie and Alice," he shook his head. "They love any chance to shop, and decorate. You know that."

"Oh believe me, I know."

"Speaking of," he said, "Alice is taking you shopping tomorrow."

"No!" I gasped. "Please don't make me go!"

He smiled sympathetically. "I'm sorry sweetheart," he chuckled. "It won't be too bad, she _promises_. Rosalie and Emilie will be tagging along as well. She says that you absolutely _need_ to come."

Translation: It will be hell, I'm sorry. But look on the bright side, Emilie will be there to keep the peace, and Alice saw you buying something awesome.

I groaned. "Oh, because that makes it so much better."

He kissed my temple. "I would come, but I gotta work."

"You're such a cheater," I said, my eyes narrowing.

"And yet, you love me."

"Sometimes I wonder why," I replied playfully.

A devilish grin crossed his face. "Here," he said, pulling me onto his lap. "Let me remind you."

He pulled me as closely as he possibly could, and urgently pressed his lips to mine. My fingers tangled in his hair, and my shirt was almost over my head, when the phone started ringing.

"Ignore it," Edward breathed against my lips.

I sighed, very willing to comply. But after a moment of thought, I pulled away. "It might be important," I said, not even bothering to hide my disappointment. Silently though, I was thinking curses at whoever dared ruin our moment.

I yanked my shirt back down, and groaned as I stood up. Edward mumbled something under his breath, and I rolled my eyes. Someone had _really_ bad timing.

Edward brushed past me, and sauntered to the phone.

"Hello?" He said into the receiver, none of the annoyance vanishing from his tone. After a moment, he nodded. "Yep," he said, "She's right here, hold on."

Edward rounded the corner from inside the kitchen, and entered the living room again. He handed the portable phone to me, and I pressed it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hey there, doll face."

"Hey Laurent," I smiled. "What's up?"

"What are you doing right now?" he asked.

I glanced at Edward, who was back on the couch again, his eyes watching the television in front of him. I just realized just then that the TV had been on the whole time. I sighed. Well, I suppose I wasn't doing anything anymore.

"Nothing, I suppose,"

He laughed. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Perhaps," I set my teeth. "What is going on?"

"Meet me at that diner around the corner from the hospital."

"A diner . . .?" I raised an eyebrow. "You're hungry?"

He groaned. "Please, Bella?"

"Alright, alright," I shook my head. "I'll be there in a few."

"Thanks, doll," I could hear the smile in his voice.

I rolled my eyes. "You owe me."

"Yeah, yeah," he chuckled. "See you in a minute." _Click._

I clicked off the phone, and turned to Edward. He was watching me now, seemingly confused.

"Where are you going?"

I sighed. "I need to go talk to Laurent about something."

"But. . ." he frowned.

I chuckled. "I'll be back soon," I promised.

I gave him a quick kiss, and headed off to meet Laurent, leaving behind a very disappointed husband.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laurent was already waiting for me at a booth. When he saw me, he smiled, and pointed to the bench in front of him. I sighed, and joined him.

"Hello there," I said, smiling warmly. "What brings us here?"

He shrugged. "Edward wouldn't be very happy with me if I met you at the park," he explained, and I cringed. We may not have seen the prowler since Emilie's spotting of him, but it didn't stop Edward from always watching me carefully. I didn't blame him, nor did I complain . . . well, I didn't complain _much_.

"And since we both knew this place," I finished.

He nodded. "It seemed easier,"

"Okay," I nodded in agreement. "What happened?"

"I have no idea what to get her!" he exclaimed.

"Get who, for what?" I asked.

He sighed. "Emilie, for Christmas,"

"Oh," I said, pursing my lips.

"I haven't had to do this in three hundred years," he whispered. And somehow, even in the whisper, you could hear the panic in his voice.

I laughed. "I'll help you," I said, smiling in assurance.

"I have a few ideas, though." He said, pulling a catalogue from the seat next to him. I grinned. I'd have to tease him about shopping in a jewelry catalogue later.

He flipped through it, pointing to various pieces. They were all absolutely gorgeous. He showed me a diamond necklace, a pair of golden earrings, an emerald bracelet, (it was her birthstone) and one other necklace.

It was the one necklace that really stood out.

It was a white gold locket, in the shape of a heart. In one corner, a red rose was carved, the stem wrapping to the tip of the locket. There was space in the center for words to be engraved. I smiled, and pointed to the picture.

"That one," I demanded. "You will get her that one,"

He grinned. "You sure she'll like it?"

"I'm positive," I nodded.

He closed the book, and nodded. "Then that's what she gets."

"What is it going to say on it?" I asked. "There's plenty of space for an engraving."

He smiled knowingly. "You'll see,"

Laurent flashed me another smile, and stood up. He led me to the door, and to my car. Then we both drove back to our own homes, huge smiles on our faces. We had left before a waitress even tried to help us.


	24. She's Everything

so, yeah. this is it guys, the final chapter before the epilogue. -gasp-

it gets a little corny eventually in this chapter, but who doesn't love some corny romance on Christmas?_

* * *

_

_Everyday that passes  
I only love her more  
Yeah, she's the one  
That I'd lay down my own life for  
And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
She's everything to me_

**Brad Paisley—She's Everything**

"Alice," I whined. "Could you please explain to me how this is fair?"

She sighed, and continued to drag me by the arm to the car. Rosalie and Emilie were close behind, snickering.

"Because Bella," she said, as if she were speaking to a young child. "Since the baseball plan is out, we're going shopping instead."

"So I'm being punished, because you were wrong?" I huffed, as I hopped in the back seat. "That's not fair."

Emilie hopped into the seat next to mine. "Life's not fair, sweetheart."

"I believe I have heard that somewhere before," I replied. And although my tone was grim, I couldn't help but smile at the memories of Edward that resurfaced. It was a pleasant surprise that I could still remember some things.

"What are you smiling about, all of a sudden?" Rosalie asked, snapping me out of my reverie.

"Oh, nothing," I replied, waving my hand dismissively. "This is just a very familiar conversation, that's all."

"Ah," Alice said, grinning. "Edward?"

Rosalie giggled. "Isn't it always Edward?"

"Hey!" I snapped, grateful for the fact that I couldn't blush. "I love him, that's all. You three aren't much better."

"Meh," Emilie shrugged. "I guess we can't disagree with you there."

I laughed, and Alice sped away from the house, prepared to take me to my own personal hell.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shopping honestly wasn't so bad with Emilie there. She actually vouched for me, when one of my other sisters tried to force me into an outfit that I was completely against wearing. Then sometimes she actually agreed with them, and I was on my own.

But at least it was _somewhat_ even.

After about an hour, and seven bags of clothing, later, Alice decided that it was time for us to get to Christmas shopping. Finally, some time out of the dressing rooms. But mostly, I was excited about finally finding Edward's Christmas present.

Of course, after another hour of shopping, not only in the mall, but other stores across the area, I was left gift-less, and my sisters each had found something special for their husband—or in Emilie's case—boyfriend.

Alice had gotten Jasper a new set of encyclopedias—his set was a little dated—as well as a rather large collection of books by Stephen King. Jasper was very into thrillers these days, apparently.

Rosalie had gotten Emmett a new engine for his Jeep—his didn't go fast enough—and a new set of wedding rings, for both of them. She was planning on another wedding, sometime in the near future.

Emilie, using the college fund that she wouldn't need, bought Laurent his own Aston Martin. After his little episode with Edward, everyone knew how badly he wanted his own Vanquish. All Emilie had to do was hack into her parent's bank account online and transfer the money to a new bank account Carlisle set up for her. And there you go, instant happy boyfriend.

And I was left with nothing.

I had seen a few things that caught my eye, but nothing seemed _right. _Whatever I got Edward had to hold some sort of meaning. It was our first Christmas together, after all.

"Couldn't you give me a clue, at least?" I begged Alice. "Just a little clue to what I should get him. I know that you've seen it."

"That's cheating!" Emilie gasped.

Alice pouted. "Yeah, I can't tell you. You have to come up with it on your own."

"Please?" I tried again. "This is our first Christmas together. I want whatever I get him to be special, and I've got nothing. Please, just a little hint."

"A hint won't hurt," Emilie offered on my behalf.

"Think about all the things he's given you," Alice suggested, as we sat at a table in the food court, the only place with tables.

Rosalie smiled. "Think of the things that meant something to you."

"Given me. . ." I mused aloud.

"Not the things he bought you," Alice hinted.

I bit my lip. "Well," I said, "he did write my lullaby."

"Okay," Alice grinned. "Keep that in mind."

I nodded as we set off again, my lullaby playing in my head, thoughts of Edward haunting me as I shopped.

Eventually we passed a bookstore. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted it in the window, and I had to back up a little bit, to look at it. It was exactly what I needed.

It was one of those 'teach yourself' books. This would teach me the basics of playing the piano. It taught the chords, the keys, the notes, and things like that. I wouldn't become an expert with the book, but with a little help, I would be able to pull off the idea that was forming in my mind.

For Christmas, Edward would hear me play an accompaniment to the lullaby. We would be able to play it together. Er—well, I hoped we would.

I bought the book, and for the next two weeks, I faked sick at work every day that Edward wouldn't be home, and went to the Cullens. That worked out well, since I had some connections with the doctor that practically ran that place.

The piano was downstairs, just like at the house in Forks. Alice helped me out quite a bit, and I was determined to get it right. Alice had supposedly tried to get lessons from Edward once, but with how easily frustrated he was, that didn't exactly work out. She did know enough though, to help.

She knew more then me, anyways.

Early in the lessons, I had Edward play my lullaby for me, and secretly recorded it, to play along with my song when I practiced, and when I was actually attempting to compose the song.

I was determined to make our first Christmas special. I could only hope that I could pull it off in two weeks.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Christmas finally arrived, I was very anxious to show Edward exactly how hard I had been working. I had made a lot of progress, and was able to play the song flawlessly if I concentrated.

We all sat around the rather large tree that Alice and Rosalie had set up, passing around gifts. Emmett and Jasper adored their presents, and handed their wives their gifts, as well.

Alice got a beautiful necklace, a gold one that displayed her name. Elegant cursive script spelled out, 'Mary Alice,' with a diamond heart dotting the I. She also got a pair of plane tickets. The tickets would take her to Biloxi, where she could try and dig up a little more of her undiscovered past.

Emmett got Rosalie a new car. (Not like that surprised anyone.) He actually bought her a red Lamborghini. Rosalie was more then pleased. She actually bounced around the room, when he handed her the keys, and sped away the moment she saw it.

Laurent literally screamed when he saw his car. If he were living, I might have been afraid of him having a heart attack. He just kept saying, "oh my god," over and over again. It was most definitely the funniest thing I had ever seen. He looked like he would have driven away too, if he wasn't insisting that his gift for Emilie was last.

When it came to Edward, he was smiling at me as he pulled a small, velvet box out from underneath the tree. Of course, jewelry, it just had to be expensive.

"I was thinking about giving you this for an engagement ring," he said, still not opening the box just yet. "It's the only thing that I have left from my human life. My mother gave it to me, not too long before we got sick. She wanted me to give it to the woman that I would love."

I smiled, and he snapped open the box, and held it out for me to see. I gasped the second that I saw it, and I heard him chuckle. I gaped at the beautiful, silver diamond ring that he was slipping on my right ring finger.

It was obviously old. The diamond itself was simple, and the perfect size. Intricate designs were carved into the silver band, the swirls almost resembling a heart.

"It's beautiful. . ." I breathed.

"I was debating proposing with it, as I said before." He started to explain, clasping my hand in his. "But I decided that a new ring was more appropriate. You know, to represent our new life together, our future."

"Oh Edward, you . . ."

"Shh," he stopped me. "Let me finish."

I smiled wryly, but then pursed my lips. I nodded to silently tell him to proceed.

"I'm giving it to you now," he tried again. "Not only to honor my birth mother's wishes, and to give it to the one that I love, but to show you how much I do love you. I want you to see that you hold not only my present and my future, but now also my past, in the palm of your hands."

I grinned, and wrapped my arms around his neck, and rested my head on his shoulder. He held me tightly to his chest, and ran his fingers through my hair.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"I love you," he said in reply.

I sighed contently. "I know," I said, lifting my head to kiss his cheek. "I love you, too."

"My turn!" Laurent exclaimed, pulling the last box from beneath the tree. He handed the wrapped box to Emilie who ripped off the paper, grinning. When she finally opened the box, and saw the locket, she gasped. Laurent had ordered it with the words, _'Love, Always,' _engraved.

"Holy shit," she breathed. "This is gorgeous. . ."

Laurent laughed. "Merry Christmas, Em."

She gently pulled it from the box, and clasped it around her neck, the grin never leaving her face. "I love you," she said. I noticed how much she loved saying it, like she couldn't believe that she _was_ saying it.

"Open it," he said softly.

Inside the locket was a slip of paper. Emilie unfolded the tiny note, and in a perfect manuscript, it read: "Will you marry me?"

She looked up to meet Laurent's eyes, and held up her index finger to signify, 'hold on a second.' She gracefully rose, with the paper still in her hands, and silently walked to the kitchen, where she picked up a pen, and wrote something on the back.

She sat cross-legged in front of Laurent, and handed him the slip. I peeked behind his shoulder, and smiled when I saw that she had written:

"_. . .Yes"_

Not wanting to ruin their moment, I rose silently, pulling Edward with me. I took him to the piano, where we both sat down.

"Do me a favor?" I asked politely.

He smiled, "Of course."

"Play my lullaby?"

Without another word, his fingers danced across the keys, the beautiful melody filling the room. I took in a deep breath, and lifted my hands to the keys, my fingers playing my half of the song, looking a little clumsier then he, but at least the notes sounded right.

He looked at me in shock, although his playing never halted. I smiled sheepishly, as our songs played together in harmony, sounding even better then I anticipated. The separate pieces almost sounded like one, as the notes blended together.

The look of astonishment soon faded into a wide grin, which I highly appreciated. As soon as the songs faded into nothingness, he wrapped his arms around me tightly, and kissed the top of my head.

"Merry Christmas, Edward." I whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Bella."

And in that moment, everything was alright. I realized then, that everything would always be alright, as long as my family was with me. The Volturi couldn't touch me. No one could disturb our peace again. No one could ever divide us. No one would conquer us, or take away our happiness. We were a family. No one could wreck that.

And rest in peace anyone who ever tried again.


	25. Epilogue Home

mmkay guys. that's it. DaC is overrrrr. -throws confetti-

i'll post a final author's note in a bit, with info for the sequel, and various other things. then the sequel will be up soon. :D

--kiwi

* * *

**Epilogue—Home **

_I'm going home to the place where I belong  
where your love has always been enough for me  
I'm running from you know I think you got me all wrong  
I don't regret this life I chose for me  
_**Home—Chris Daughtry**

Two Years Later:

Shortly after their honeymoon, Laurent and Emilie had moved out of the Denali house, and into a smaller one nearby. Edward, Alice, and I were frequent visitors, and the others stopped by every so often as well.

At the moment, though, the three of us were at Edward's and my house, watching a movie. It was one of the rare days that Edward and I both had a day off together, and we were all due for a movie night.

"No way, Edward," I said, hitting pause on the VCR remote. "You're insane. It's official."

He sighed, "Bella, the entire situation is messed up. The main character is bound to be completely screwed up."

"Romeo is NOT screwed up!" I snapped. Silently I wondered why I was getting so defensive about a fictional character.

Laurent scoffed, "I love Rosalind with all my heart, she is my world, she is my soul; let me be depressed because she doesn't love me." He made a face. "Actually, no never mind. Screw that, I love Juliet. She's way prettier. I haven't said two words to her, but I would kill myself if she died. Who was that Rosalind chick anyhow? I hardly remember that name at all. Maybe she was doing Benvolio or something…"

My jaw dropped, and Edward cracked up.

"You're totally destroying one of the best plays in history." I said, folding my arms over my chest, and leaning back on the couch more.

"I think _Shakespeare_ destroyed it." Laurent countered.

Edward laughed, "I can't say that I agree with that one," he said, scooting closer to me, and mimicking my position. "But Romeo was incredibly fickle. He was hardly mentally stable."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh please," I moaned, "Be serious now. Maybe he was fickle, but do you honestly think he was _mentally unstable_?"

"Yes," Laurent replied, raising an eyebrow. "Think about it doll face. He was instantly in love with someone, before he ever spoke to her. Then, he goes and sneaks on her balcony, where if he was seen, he'd be killed. He marries said girl, without telling anyone but a crazy old priest. Not even a day later, he gets his best friend killed, and then goes and kills his wife's cousin. Not a genius move."

Edward nodded, "Lest we forget the fact that this all happens in a matter of three days, or so."

"The entire thing is ridiculous," Laurent said, shaking his head.

"But it is a beautiful play," I pointed out.

"Yeah, but Romeo is still an idiot,"

I scoffed, "Whatever you say Laurent,"

Edward laughed, "Right then. Let's just finish the movie, shall we?"

Laurent rolled his eyes. "Fine," he pouted.

I pressed play again.

The rest of the movie passed, and much to my pleasure, we were silent the whole way through. When we got to the end though, Laurent tried to make fun of the play some more.

"Don't start, Laurent." I snapped, before he could say anything.

He sighed, raising his hands up, waving them slightly in surrender, "Fine, fine."

Edward chuckled, and stood up. "You know, I suddenly know why no one ever stopped Emmett and me when we used to bicker all the time."

I raised an eyebrow, unsure of how that related. "And why is that?"

"The sibling arguing thing," he replied, gesturing to Laurent and I. "It's rather amusing."

Laurent cocked his head to the side, "Thanks…I guess?"

Edward grinned, "You're welcome."

I stood up from the couch too, taking a place next to my husband. "I'm going to get dressed," I announced with a sigh. "What time do we have to be at Carlisle's?"

Earlier that day, Carlisle had called, inviting us all over to the house. He said that he had some news that involved the entire family. After Carlisle made his announcement, we were all going to go on a family hunting trip, including Carmen's coven.

Edward peered at his watch. "Six-o-clock," he replied. "That's an hour."

"Okay," I said, kissing Edward on the cheek, and heading up the stairs. My vampire hearing would pick up the rest of the conversation, so I headed into the bedroom, and pulled a casual outfit from our closet. I sighed, and went inside the bathroom.

"I'm going to go home and get ready too," Laurent said, and I heard his quiet footsteps, probably walking to the door.

"Bye Laur!" I shouted, from upstairs. I heard him yell a 'bye' as I hopped into the shower.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After my shower, I changed into a pair of jeans, and an olive green tank-top. I packed a small bag for the hunting trip. We were going all the way back to Mount Rainier, in Washington. It had been a while since anyone had mountain lion.

"I suppose you finally got your wish, huh?" Edward said from behind me, as I dropped my duffel bag by the door.

I tilted my head to one side. "What wish?"

"You always wanted to see me hunt," he clarified. "When you were human, every time I would go to the mountains, I'd fight with you."

"Edward," I sighed. "I've seen you hunt several times."

He nodded. "Yes," he agreed. "But not like you will this weekend. Mountain lion is very different."

I frowned. "Is it, really?"

"I guess you don't remember," He mused, "all the arguments that we had."

I shook my head. "I wish I could," I sighed. "I hate forgetting."

"Yet another downside to eternity," he said, his voice grim.

I growled quietly. "Don't start this," I said sharply. "There may be a downside or two, but I do not regret anything. I say this constantly, and I'm sick of it. I'll say it one more time: I'd gladly give up every human memory, if it meant eternity with you. Do you understand me?"

He nodded. "I just don't understand _how_ you don't regret it."

"I have you, remember?" I quipped, poking his arm. "You're worth so much more then some stupid memories of a life I left behind."

"That you didn't have to leave behind!"

"But I wanted to!" I groaned.

"Can we just go?"

"Fine!" I snapped.

We drove to the manor in silence. We took the Volvo, only because Edward didn't want to drive all the way to Washington in the Aston, because he didn't want to waste the mileage.

I scoffed. _Sure, use all of my mileage instead._

We walked inside in silence, and sat on separate sides of the couch without looking at each other. It was obvious to everyone that we were fighting, and no one asked. That, I was grateful for.

After a few moments, Carlisle came down, and stood in front of all of us. Emmett and Rosalie were next to each other on a love seat. Alice was sitting in the recliner, and Jasper stood behind her chair. Edward and I sat on the big couch, Emilie and Laurent between us.

"What's going on, Carlisle?" Emilie asked.

"Is something wrong?" Jasper asked immediately, and I was wondering what emotions he was getting from his foster father.

Carlisle shook his head. "No, nothing's wrong." He replied.

"Then what's up, doc?" Emmett asked, and I rolled my eyes. What a dork.

Carlisle chuckled before replying. "Esme and I have been talking," he began, "and we believe that it's about time that we moved on. We're really pushing our ages now, and I think that it would be best for everyone if we moved."

"Of course," Esme interjected, "Any of you can stay behind, if you wish to. If you don't want to leave, any of you could pass as a newly-wed couple, and stay here."

Laurent looked at her, smiling knowingly. "We're not going to separate, Esme, don't pretend as if you would be okay with it if we did."

"We're a family," I agreed. "We're going to stay that way,"—I shot Edward a look—"always."

Honestly, I wouldn't mind moving. Hopefully, we would move somewhere where it snowed a little less. Somewhere like Forks, where it only snowed in the winter, not year-round.

"Where to?" Alice asked, cheerful as usual.

"We're not sure yet," Esme replied honestly. "Carlisle is going to hand in his resignation tomorrow, and he'll leave in two weeks. We'll be leaving in a matter of days."

Carlisle nodded, "We need to do some research on some cloudy places, like Forks."

"I miss Forks," Rosalie sighed, shooting a glare at Edward.

Jasper walked out from behind the couch. Probably sensing a fight brewing, he said, "I can do the research Carlisle. I could probably use my new encyclopedias."

Alice grinned proudly. "I'll help," she offered. Still smiling, she jumped up and followed her husband upstairs.

"Everyone should probably get packing," Esme suggested. "We'll leave the furniture behind, in case we decide to come back here in a few years, but you'll need your other personal belongings, and such."

Laurent and Emilie nodded, and rose from the couch. They said something about the hunting trip, and left. I wasn't paying attention though. I was only thinking about all the things I was leaving behind here. Sure, I hated the snow, but there was still so much here.

This was where Edward and I got engaged, and married. This was where Anthony was, the little boy who would still visit with his mommy sometimes. This was where I became best friends with Laurent, and where I said goodbye to my former best friend, Jacob.

So many memories, vampire ones that I would never forget, there was so much that I was leaving behind me, yet again. But I was taking my family with me. We would make a new set of memories at our new home.

Edward and I may have been arguing, but we would resolve it soon, and everything would be fine. My epiphany was still strong. We would not be divided. Everything would be right again soon, just like before.

They say that home is where the heart is. My heart was with Edward and my family. Wherever he went, I followed. As long as I did that, I would always be home.


	26. Final Author's Note

HELLOOOOOOOOO EVERYONE!!

Wow. You have no idea how happy I am right now. I really can't wait to post the sequel, so I will get on that ASAP!

I'll have you know that this story has accomplished so much, and I'm rather proud at the moment.

_Divide and Conquer_ has received 482 reviews, 15899 hits, it's on sixty favorites lists, and seventy-two alert lists.

Wow. That is a huge deal for me.

So, THANK YOU!

Thanks also to Kayleigh, Emilie, and Inky. You guys help me quite a bit, and my story would really suck without your help.

And now, without any further ado, a little teaser for the final book in the _Star-Crossed_ series.

_**Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge**_

"I'm coming with you." She said, starting to follow me out the door. I stopped immediately, and spun around to grab her shoulders, to stop her as well.

"Emilie, no," I commanded, gently pushing her back a step. "You can't come. You have to stay here."

Her eyes widened in horror. "No!" she snapped. "You are not going after him by yourself!"

"He already took Bella," I retorted sternly. "He is not taking you, too."

She stomped her foot. "And then what? Do you expect me to sit here alone, wondering if the next time I see you, you'll be ash?"

"I will come home." I said. "I promise."

"Laurent!"

"Emilie." I responded. There was no compromise in my voice.

Her eyes were wide and innocent. "Laurent, I'm coming with you, and that is final. I'm your partner, remember?"

"I have to do this alone," I told her, dropping my arms from her shoulders. "This is what all of this has been leading up to. Just me, and the killer. You need to stay here with the rest of the family, where it's safe."

"Just like Bella was safe?"

I winced. "Emmett won't take his eyes off you for a moment." And right on cue, Emmett touched her shoulders from behind.

"Take care of her," I ordered.

And I ran off to settle this mess, once and for all.


End file.
